100 Day Challenge
by Chanel-M
Summary: This is my attempt at a writing challenge like mentioned in the title. TCest. 100 promts, 100 days. Raph/Mikey, Leo/Donnie
1. Dance

**A/N:** I'm doing a 100 Day Challange with the Pairing Raph/Mikey. Beware the **TCest**

Prompt: #1 Dance  
>Day: January 1st 2015<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Raphael grunted as Leo landed a lucky punch during hand-to-hand combat. He normally was fully engrossed in a sparring match, or generally everything that included his oldest brother, but today he couldn't seem focus on him, which got Leo all riled up.<p>

"What are you starring at Raph?", he demanded to know and followed his gaze as his younger hotheaded brother laid on his back because of a particular hard punch to his plastron. He found nothing out of order as he fixed his other two sparring brothers. Just the same as always. Donnie trying to tackle the youngest and Mikey being his usual playful self and dancing in and out of the genius' reach, who then sighed in frustration.

"Haha, you're too slow D!", the orange banded brother taunted as he performed a high back flip just to show off. As Splinter noticed Raphael's odd behavior and that they weren't getting anywhere today, he canceled today's plan for new katas and had them meditate for an hour instead, which was met with a lot of complaining and groaning from his sons.

The whole hour Raphael couldn't get Mikey's laughter and his victory dance moves out of his head as his Sensei announced the winners. Somehow he had felt different for the last few month, slowly finding Mikey less and less annoying and more... tolerable. Must be it. Throughout the day he still couldn't clear his brain was getting angry with himself. What has gotten into him? Wasn't his little brother always annoying him? He had to be sick or something. Something that fucked with his brain.

And as Mikey then randomly started dancing to the music off the t-pod in the living room he couldn't look away. Mikey almost looked graceful. Which only freaked Raph out more and on patrol at night he cracked and told Mikey he liked his back flip back in the dojo and the orange one almost split his skull open with how wide his smile was and 'finally somebody admitted he was got at something'.

And Raph just waved him off trying to play it cool while on the inside he was a melting puddle of goo because of his smile. This wasn't good.


	2. Treat

**A/N:** 2nd Day :D

Prompt: Treat  
>Day: January 2nd 2015<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>As Raph woke up the next morning, he couldn't seem to get out of his bed, the warmth of the covers comforting. And again the young turtle couldn't get one particular sibling of his outta his head. With a huff he rolled over onto his plastron, groaning as he stretched out his feet and heard the joints make a satisfying crack.<p>

What was it with him anyway? Nothing special happened between them. Besides that he started treating Mikey different. Not that much but noticeable. He wasn't as rough with him as before when they got into a brawl, making sure he wouldn't hurt him. He didn't call the younger one names and tried his best to not hurt his feelings.

Scary.

Real scary.

Not that the orange banded minded. Quite the opposite. His pranks weren't like normal. Where there once was a ice cold bucket of water was now a bucket of paper crumbs he had to pick up. It was real scary too. Hopefully Mikey wasn't planning something evil and the holding-back thing was just a trick. He honestly hoped the younger just appreciated the quiet in the household of the Hamato's.

Haha, no, it was Mikey after all. The little shit wanted to be chased around constantly. It was his form of entertainment.

And as he finally got outta bed and made his way into the kitchen to take a seat and start his breakfast, his other two brothers eyeing him suspiciously as he handed his baby brother the pancake without bickering, he just shrugged it off.


	3. Sand

**A/N:** Hello! 3rd day :3

Prompt: Sand  
>Day : January 3rd<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey smiled shakily and hid behind Leo, avoiding Raph's gaze because the hothead was currently huffing and puffing in anger. At his feet laid his punching bag, a long gash in it and the sand that was previously in it was seeping out, pooling between his toes.<p>

"I'm sorry", he shrieked out as Raph looked ready to rip his head off. "Raph calm down", Leo tried to tame his brother's temper, failing miserably. His hotheaded brother was looking past him over his shoulder at their baby brother, who hesitantly stepped out behind the oldest and looked at the ground. Raphael was surprised as he took a step closer to him.

"Look", he began, "it really was an accident, I swear I didn't mean it! So, do you accept my apology?" Raph looked at him dumbfounded. Had he... had he just apologized? As Mikey saw that his brother didn't react, he took his hand in his own and shook it. He thought that he had accepted it. And then he pushed his unmoving brother back a little and started cleaning up ON HIS FUCKING OWN, broom in hand and shaking his hips a little, making his brothers eye him suspiciously.

"What is he doing", Leo hissed, addressing Don as he still looked at their orange banded brother. "If I had a clue", he sighed and took his leave, working on another project in his lab, Leo on his heels. Raph was finally coming out of his haze and without thinking he moved to help his brother clean up.

After they had gathered together all the spilled sand Raph held open the hole of the bag as Mikey filled it up, their hands brushing together lightly and sometimes lingering, the brothers both blushed. As they were done with the filling, Raph left for some tape, leaving Mikey alone with his thoughts.

The youngest turtle still tried to fight his blush away from beeing near Raph for so long. He kinda, ... ya now, eh, developed a little, not quite crush no, this couldn't be, admirement! That's it! Hech, nothing weird, noooo! Oh who was he kidding.

He got it bad for his brother. And as Raph came back, smiling a little and muttering a apology himself for freaking out, his cheeks flared up with heat. As Raph noticed this he looked down, embarrassed, and grinned like a dork, taping the hole shut and lifting the bag back up and hooked it on the ceiling again, muscles straining with effort.

Mikey had to look, honestly. His brothers muscles bulging under his emerald green skin was affecting him more than it should. And with a little smile Raph left the dojo as he was done and Mikey was left behind again, his legs almost giving in.

This wasn't good.

Oh boy.


	4. Salt

**A/N: **Hey guys, does anyone read author notes?! I don't own these turtles ;_;

Prompt: Salt  
>Day: January 4th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>The only thing that could be worse than having a crush on his brother, Raph thought, was that it would only get worse if said brother didn't return his feelings. Like salt in a wound. He smiled. Yesterday, as the youngest turtle had accidentally damaged his punching bag, he was pissed at first, but as he apologized so sweet, he just had to forget about pummeling him.<p>

And as their hands brushed together fireworks went off. As cheesy as it sounded. And Mikey had blushed. He swore he had! So maybe, just maybe he felt the same way.

He'd wanted to kiss him. So bad. Just the way his smile came so natural to the nuttball drove Raph on the edge of sanity, the way his lips curved and the lovely sound of his laughter- wait, what!? Was he really turning into such a sap? Leo would make fun of him if he could hear his thoughts. Leo would… would… be shocked and… tell Splinter… Mikey would know… Splinter would be… furious… and… and-

He wouldn't- no! Couldn't tell! Never!

Raphael sighed and slumped in the kitchen chair where he was currently sitting, feeding spike his lettuce. "Oh buddy, I dunno what ta do! Never been... in love ya know. Sounds stupid by the way." He softly caressed the shell of his best friend. The small turtle looked at him, eye showing concern at his papa's behavior.

The mutant laid his head in his hands and started to imagine.

_He and Mikey in his room, sitting on the floor like in old times, before they started training. But something was different. Instead of furious chatter there was silence, a comforting one. Just smiling at each other, perfectly content and Mikey leaned forward and their lips almost touched, as the younger one hesitated, looking at his older brother unsure, then jerked back. Raphael felt sick. "Sorry", the orange clad turtle wheezed out, sounding as if he was suffocating. The small one stood up and backed off, breaking into a run as he was outta the door. _

As Raph opened his eyes again he tried to fight back the moisture in the green pools (goddamnit it wasn't tears!).

"Hey Raph, bro, you wanna hang out?", asked the youngest, coming into the kitchen. Why wasn't Raph looking up? What had he done now? Did he know, placing together the pieces of his odd behavior yesterday. Mikey was unsure now, standing awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen.

"Like salt in a wound", the red one thought.


	5. Clip

**A/N:** I really enjoy writing this little things :3

Prompt: Clip

Day: January 5th 2015

Pairing: Raph/Mikey

Series: TMNT 2012

* * *

><p>Mikey took in gulps of air as he ran through the sewer system of New York, playing tag with his brother. Well you couldn't really call it tag, because his brother wouldn't be chasing him if he didn't do something first. Let's just say he painted his shell… pink. With a balloon filled with paint. Whoops.<p>

As he glanced over his shoulder while running, almost missing the turn because of it, he saw that his red clad brother was hot on his heels, a few feet between them. "Whoa", he yelped as his brother reached out, almost getting his bandana tails in his grasp. He was thankful that the orange fabric tied around his head was so short.

Looking forward again he panicked as he saw that the tunnel was a dead end. Backing off against the wall, he saw his brothers furious face coming closer until he felt the hothead's breath on his face. Mikey's face grew hot as his brother leaned in more until he was resting his hands on the wall next to his brother's face. The younger one gulped.

He had wanted to have him out here for a purpose, but now he was just scared for his life. But suddenly his brother pushed himself upright again, turning on his heels and slowly walking away. Mikey panicked more, feeling his chance slip away.

"Raph wait!", he exclaimed. But his brother didn't react besides saying: "It doesn't matter if I punch you, does it? Ya'll always do it again." oh god, he thought, maybe this time he had seriously fucked things up. He sprinted up to him, grabbing his hand and spinning him around again.

"What?!", he brother hissed out, anger taking over quickly. And then Mikey lunged forward, planting his lips in a short little peck in Raph. He was already clenching his eyes shut, awaiting the fist that would collide with his face.

As the blow didn't come he dared to open first one, than the second eye to find his brother looking at him funny. Not weirded out, but somehow in thoughts. Oh no! What had he DONE?! Suddenly strong arms wound themselves around him, pulling him into an embrace, Raph's green gaze fixed on him.

He blushed at the intense stare.

"Hey Mikey?", his brother asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna do that again?"

Before he could say something the warm lips of his brother were already on his own, kissing him softly. He relaxed into it, thinking of how lucky he was that his brother felt the same way. The chances weren't that good after all. As they parted Mikey was speechless, only nodding as his brother told him that he "had to shut his trap" about it. The kiss. THE KISS. _They kissed!_

As they walked back into the lair, Raph's hand slowly found his and they kept their fingers locked tight until they were in front of the lair entrance.

Mikey leaned up to give his brother a short kiss and gone he was, skipping up to his room, leaving behind a happy Raphael. That wasn't how he had imagined to start this… thing. But eh, huge load offa his shoulders, Raph thought as he made his way over to the dojo, heading for the punching bag.

What they didn't know was that their little adventure was filmed by Donnie's security cameras, the genius shocked to see his younger brother act that way in the secretly filmed clips.


	6. Bread

**A/N:** Today you get a long one XD

Prompt: Bread

Day: January 6th 2015

Pairing: Raph/Mikey

Series: TMNT 2012

* * *

><p>The morning after their first kiss was awkward to say the least. Mikey shifted in his seat, chewing on his bread as he tried to ignore the weird glances of his brother Donatello, who sat across him. He swallowed hard as the gaze went over to his other brother and partner in crime.<p>

The emerald turtle was still chewing on his cereal, huffing and rolling his eyes while swallowing, because it was irritating to be the one receiving the gaze of the genius turtle as if he was an experiment.

"What?", he spoke up, "did I grow two heads over night?" Leo chuckled lightly, sipping his tea. Don didn't answer and suddenly Raph wasn't feeling hungry anymore. Brushing his knuckles over Michelangelo's thigh under the table he stood up, feeling like beating something up.

Suddenly Leonardo was on his feet too, having gulped down the last of his tea in order to catch up with his hotheaded brother, who was making his way into the dojo.

"Hey Raph, wait up!"

The addressed one slowed down and allowed his elder sibling to sling one arm over his shoulder, not missing the possessive glare of his youngest brother as the leader began to talk to him about sparring and shit.

Mikey was sitting grumpily in his chair as he felt Don's eyes on him again. Something in these reddish brown eyes was unsettling and the younger wanted to find out what.

"What's up with you today?", he prodded, "Is something the matter?" Don's sighed, but said nothing and seemed to consider his words carefully as he spoke up: "What's it with you and Raph lately?"

Mikey's blood ran cold. He didn't know, did he. He couldn't.

"What do'cha mean?", was the carefully asked question of the youngest clan member. "Well, where should I start? Oh right!, he shouted, having one of his hysteric moments again, "You two are practically glued together now. Where he goes you go. He is actually behaving when he's around you. He doesn't pummel you anymore when you mess up. And you- YOU don't even want to make him mad! What happened Mikey? You always used to bother me when I was working, or sitting beside me, or playing games with me when I overdid again. And now he's your best friend and I'm totally ignored by you. You didn't even say 'Hi!' in the morning!"

The smart turtle was panting by the time he had finished his outcry of rage and Mikey was looking everywhere but him. He took a deep breath and waited, but as no response came he grew angrier again. He didn't want to go there, he wanted his little brother to come to him. But if he didn't want to… not his problem.

"Tell me", he started, his voice barely above a whisper now, "it hasn't gotten something to do with a change of… ah… let's say a incident, hmmm?"

Mikey stared, trying to make out if his brother was bluffing or not. Has he followed them yesterday? No, they would have noticed. Or not? Could he mean something different. "Oh Don no", he began, seeing his brother scrunch up his face, "You're still my best bud, don't worry."

He gave him a toothy grin, praying that the genius had meant this. His hopes were crushes though as his smart brother stood up, hands gripping the edge of the table in a white knuckled grip. "Fine", he spat out, "if you don't want to give me an honest answer, so be it. But do me a favor and go to Raphael the next time you want your skateboard fixed.

Shit. He definitely knew something. God, he knew. He followed the tallest turtle into the dojo, dizzy and swaying on his feet a bit. His sensei already awaited them, beginning with their training.

After two hours of pure exhausting high kicks and katas, sparring was on the schedule and guess who he was paired up with. Wuhu, you guest right. And Donatello didn't spare him as he whacked his feet out from under him and pressed his bo to his throat. He winced and tapped out.

Then finally practice was over and he dragged his tired body into his room, falling onto the bed face first. He didn't need to wait long until there was a knock on the door and his hotheaded brother came strutting in.

"Ya saw me? I polished the ground with Leo's face today. As he didn't get as response from the smaller one, Raphael sat on the bed beside him, kicking away an old pizza slice. As much as he liked Mikey, his room was disgusting.

"Hey what's up?", he asked, shaking his brother slightly, but the only response he got was a low whine. Maybe… he regretted yesterday. His breath hitched. Please don't let that be the reason for the odd behavior.

"Mikey, talk to me!", he was getting anxious now. The youngest finally rolled over and sighed, wetness on his cheeks visible. Raphael cursed inwardly. He wasn't good with this emotional stuff, but he would try. Sorting through words in his head he tried to find the perfect approach.

In the end he didn't need to as his brother said: "Raph", he swallowed thickly, trying to fight the tears, "I think he knows. Donnie knows." What? Was he serious?! "How do you know?" Damn he sounded so damn insecure now.

Mikey reached out and took Raph's hand in his, smiling lightly as he felt his brother squeeze it. "He was weird all morning and said something about a 'Change Of Relationship' or something", he mumbled, burying his face into Raph's side.

"Okay", Raphael breathed out, "either he knows or he just suspects something. Doesn't matter now." He pulled his brother up gently, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and holding him upright.

He petted him on the shoulder and vanished to get him something to eat, as he clearly didn't want to get up now. Mikey snuggled into the covers of his bed that now faintly smelled like Raph.

As the hothead came back he received a thank-you-kiss, which somehow lead to a few longer ones, leaving them both panting. The red banded one handed him a sandwich with peanut butter and he gratefully ate because his stomach was growling at him and he stomached it almost in two bites, causing Raph to chuckle.

Somehow the bread tasted sweeter with him here.


	7. Fish

**A/N:** ...

Prompt: Fish  
>Day: January 7th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>The day after Don's weird little outburst was lived by quietly. After training, Raph and Mikey had sneaked out, the older one leading the way. Mikey was content with just holding his brother's hand, humming a happy tune, not questioning Raph intensions.<p>

Until the red banded turtle stopped abruptly, almost making the younger one trip. Mikey turned around, raising his brow, but as Raph's hand came to rest on his cheek and lovingly brushed over it, he didn't question it. Then he grabbed his bandana tails and twisted the fabric around, blindfolding him.

"Dude? What's up?", he asked. Raph chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't let'cha fall over something, I promise." Mikey nodded slightly, trusting his brother. Meanwhile Raph was doing exited flips in head. He wanted to show Mikey something special. He had found this place on one of his many lone walks in the sewers.

One day he had found himself in this place. They passed some old metal doors, rust present on them. "Raph?", Mikey asked, "How long till we're there?" "Almost there", he said, brushing his thumb over his brother's hand, "hang on."

And with that he let go of it, leaving Mikey to stand alone, and went over to one particular door, opening it with great force because otherwise it wouldn't budge. Mikey heard something creak and flinched away from the sound.

Finally his hand was found by Raph's again, who lead him trough the entrance, being careful so the orange one wouldn't hit the doorframe. "Okay, we're here", and with that said Raph quickly untied the mask and laid it onto the desk he had brought here. Mikey opened his eyes and gasped as he took in his surroundings.

The hall was well lit, sunlight flooding it, coming through a circle on the roof. In front of him was a giant pool, the water as clean as it could be. Raph smiled as he saw that his brother liked it here. The hothead heard a exited squeal and walked over to stand beside the younger one.

In the water were some fish, all different color and sizes. Mikey's freckled face lit up as he saw two special ones. Koi. One Black and one white, circling each other. He was kinda proud that he know what kind of fish it was, he had seen them in one of Leo's japanese books.

"They've been together since I've first come here. Never leaving each others side. Kinda yin and yang. Or some shit like that", Raph mumbled embarrassed by the soft smile Mikey gave him. He cursed mentally.

"So…", he said, awkwardly trailing of, "wanna go for a swim?" Mikey nodded, sitting down and removing his knee- and elbow pads, removing all of the sports tape one his limbs. As he he looked up again, he saw Raph standing there, completely naked, and flushed.

Damn, it wasn't that he hadn't seen his brothers without their gear or something', but somehow this was different. Raph looked at him, unmasked green eyes looking bigger without it.

He stepped over to the ladder, letting himself down into the water and hissed as it made contact with his skin. As Raph was climbing down he began swimming, coming closer to the middle of the pool, where the light was strongest. It wasn't often that he came in contact with the sun.

"Hey", he felt hot breath on his chilled skin, turning around grinning. Raph had his hands around him the second he turned and was kissing him softly but passionately. Mikey gasped as he felt his brothers tongue on his lips, lapping softy, asking him for entrance.

Maybe they'll be like these two fish too, he thought as he let his brothers tongue battle with his own. He hoped that they'd come here more often. After they parted, panting could be heard, echoing in the room. For some precious moments the nerve wreckin' idea of Don knowing about them could be forgotten.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**_ This chapter is dedicated to my friend that I lost today, Michael. I hope you finally find your peace in the tightness of your coffin Mikey..._

It was really hard to write something today. I still don't really realize what's happened. But I tried so I hope it's ok...


	8. Race

**A/N:** ... still nothing to say

Prompt: Race  
>Day: January 8th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>As Raph came out of the dojo he could already hear the sounds of Mario Kart echo through the lair. His youngest brother sat in front of the TV, concentration written over his features. Raph looked around. Leo was nowhere to be seen, probably meditating. He could hear sounds coming from Don's lab, the genius again furiously working at something.<p>

Maybe Leo had killed the toaster again. He shrugged and walked over to Mikey, sitting beside him, studying his face. The baby blue eyes he lo- liked so much were clenched together into little slits, only a shimmer to be seen of his eye color. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth, a habit he had taken from Don.

Raph gulped as the little pink muscle moved a little, before disappearing into the mouth of it's owner. Mikey cheered as he passed the finish line, glee visible in his eyes. Only now he seemed to notice Raph and leaned against him. Grinning up at him he asked: "And? How was I?"

"Pretty good."

Mikey's brow furrowed. If he wanted Raph to admit that he was the best, he had to beat him! "So, wanna race?", he asked confidently. Raph shrugged again.

"Fine."

Mikey handed him the second controller. As Raph took it he saw the challenge in his brothers eyes. The younger one was determined to show him where he stood in the food chain of video gaming. He would even let the hothead decide the racetrack.

For about two whole rounds they were always close together, battling for the first place. After the last turn Raph was on the outer side of street, getting pushed offa the street and landing in the grass. Mikey took his chance and pushed on, winning the race.

Raph scowled and mumbled a 'whatever', wanting to leave, a pink tint on his cheeks visible. Mikey chewed on his bottom lip, grasping Raph's hand lightly, then let it go again, minding that they're in the lair.

Suddenly a wave of sadness flooded his soul. They would never be able to get together at home. "Hey", Raph said as he noticed the change of emotion in the small turtle, crouching beside him. Tears were already clouding the younger's vision, hands trembling in his lap.

"Come on. Let's go to my room."

He nudged him, waiting for the younger one to stand up. As he did the red one took his leave and headed for his room. Waiting at the door he invited the crying turtle in. Sniffling, he snuggled into his brothers plastron after the door was closed. Raphael softly petted his head and prayed he was doing something right, muttering words of comfort.

As the little one looked up Raph was surprised to be kissed so forcefully by him. He guided him over to his bed, laying down beside each other. Mikey cuddled closer and Raph laid his hand onto his shell. "What was that?", the red banded turtle asked. Mikey just shook his head.

It was stupid anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in Donatello's laboratory:<br>_

The genius was trying hard to repair the goddamn toaster that Leo had killed, again! But he just couldn't focus. Not since... since he saw that clip of them kissing. What were they thinking?! The were brothers. This wasn't supposed to happen.

And now he was angry and restless because... because. Dammit! He threw the screwdriver through the lab, making it hit the wall. He didn't even know why he was so angry.

But... Shit, he shouldn't have given Mikey the cold shoulder. He tried to calm himself. Stepping into the living room he scanned the area. His brothers were nowhere to be seen.

To be honest, he didn't want to look for them. Was afraid of what he would find. At least a side of him. The scientist wanted to do some research. He went back into his lab.


	9. Poor

**A/N:** I just somehow couldn't bring myself to write something longer today. I guess mourning is cathing up to me.

Prompt: Poor  
>Day: January 9th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>As Raph woke up, Mikey was snuggled against his chest, smiling even in his sleep. A smile spread on Raph's face too as he watched him. And he always thought that they would never find someone to love them. That they were poor, because of never being loved. They always had each other. But that would never be enough.<p>

And as Mikey woke up, releasing a small yawn, the youngsters lips were captured in a deep, gentle kiss. Mikey moaned a little, causing Raph to shudder a big, a warm feeling spreading through his being. He made him moan! As they parted, Mikey panted, trying to catch his breath.

Raph rolled his on his back, towering over him. He slowly lowered his lips to Mikey's neck, kissing softly, which made the younger one moan. "Raph,…ngh…Raphie." He placed his arms on Raph's shoulders, massaging gently.

And just then Donnie decided to come in without knocking, eyes becoming big as he notices the position his brothers were in. The red banded one hadn't notices as the genius didn't make a sound when coming in.

"Uh,... Raph?", Mikey tapped his shoulder, as the hothead looked up, pointing at the door. As he saw Don standing there, he was at the other side of his bed in the blink of an eye. "Ehhh, come in?", Raph said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Donatello slowly came closer, sitting awkwardly on the bed next to his brothers. Purple cleared his throat, shifting slightly. "I know, ok. Sorry for being such an ass to you, Mikey. And... I won't tell Splinter."

Raph slumped over, sighing loudly. "Puhhh, that kinda relieving. You're the best", the youngster said, shifting a little towards Raph. Donnie smiled lightly. "You know, I read into it. And thought about it. And if that's what... makes you happy, who am I to think twice about being okay with it anyway."

Suddenly he was sandwiched between his younger brother, muttering their thanks. He felt their arms wrap around him and just couldn't even think about being mad at them. Yes, Raphael thought, he indeed wasn't poor.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** Tomorrow is the funerial...


	10. Rich

**A/N:** 1/10 done!

Prompt: Rich  
>Day: January 10th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>In the morning Mikey was always thoughtful, even though his brother's always believe that he's still half asleep. Yeah, the mornings were spent with brain activity. Sometimes he thought about all the battles they had fought, all the ones they had won. Other times about the memories of his childhood.<p>

Today he just thought about his family and friends. How they used to play around when they had been younger, Raph and Leo always competing. As they grew older both of them stuck together, as did he and Donnie. And suddenly he had started to notice his older red banded brother more.

And sometimes he had starred.

At first he had just sorted it to the 'I'm goin' crazy because of puberty' things, but as it seems he wasn't the only one. And now things were just down right complicated. Just because Donnie accepted their change of relationship as he called it, didn't mean that Splinter and Leo would too.

He exhaled loudly, turning over and smiling as he looked at Raph. Lately the older one had developed a habit of sleeping in his room. Of course he had to get outta it before Leo awoke, which took all of his willpower. He was sleepier in practice than before, but he said he likes to sleep here with him.

Green eyes were locking at him, the emerald arm tightening around the small terrapin. "Dude, do you even know how rich we are?", he asked sleepily. "Waddaya mean?", Raph slurred. "You know, not like having lots of money, but kinda, y'know having family and such, having each other." "Damn, Mike, yer such a sap. But I guess that's true."

"Think about it. We don't just have us, but we have April and Casey too. There some people who look normal but don't have a family or friends." Raphael hummed in response, yawning a second later. "Ung,… I gotta go. The others will wake up soon. I don't want Leo walking in on us now. Would be hard to explain."

Mikey nodded, sitting up in bed as Raph did the same, and gave him a kiss, promising to come over after training, and maybe inviting Donnie too. He hoped Leo wouldn't feel left out, if he even noticed their absence. And as Raph walked through his door, flashing him a big smile, he plopped down again, thinking about how rich he really was.


	11. Name

**A/N:** Sarahsaki14: I got the prompts from Sunshockk on deviant art. It's called '100 Writing Prompts Challenge'.

THANKS FOR OVER 1500 VIEWS! AND OF COURSE ALL THE FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS AND... GAH YOU GUYS ARE EPIC!

Prompt: Name  
>Day: January 11th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>It was kinda funny, Raph thought, that their names came from the renaissance masters, but only Mikey really lived up to the name. He was the only one who really could draw. Leo just stuck to his Japanese writing, which was kinda like art but not the same. After all it was just letters. Words. That could be art, but his namesake wasn't a writer, he was an engineer and painter. Building and painting. Writing wasn't the same.<p>

Then there was Donnie. The second oldest, who was their doctor and electrician and scientist and what not…, but not a sculptor. He only designed new gadgets, but never more. Only drew plans of buildings they needed to break into, or sketching down while building his machines. It wasn't talent with him. He had just learned the rough drawing and outlining. Of course it took creativity, but not to an excess.

He himself wasn't any better though, because he didn't do anything to be associated with his name. He wasn't a painter, couldn't draw to save his life. He didn't know a thing about architecture. He didn't even have any affairs. He didn't learn things as quick as the other Raphael, who was said to have learned so much of his masters teaching. Maybe his father should have called Leo Raphael.

But Mikey was honoring his name. His paintings and drawings were masterpieces, having drawn since he was a child. He often had sculptured with food, baking like nobody else did. He had a great sense for stability and such creativity, it'd make him a great architect and the orange banded turtle was deep. Like really deep as Raph had found out the other day.

Somehow he thought he was just playing dumb most of the time, making up an act of being the perfect little brother. And this was making it kinda hard to believe it. The evidence was there, that his smallest brother could be almost as smart as his purple one. That Mikey maybe was way above them in his thinking. Maybe he wasn't as theoretical as Donatello, or as planning as Leonardo. But he could read people like open books. He instantly knew what's going on.

Maybe Michelangelo was greater than they were. And it made Raphael wonder how Mikey could like him. How he got so lucky, that such an emotionally person could like a coward, who just couldn't show his feelings without instantly feeling weak. But maybe Mikey knew he would open up eventually to him. Maybe he'd make it his personal mission to get him to spill, tell him what's wrong.

And how he was right, he thought, currently being held by his youngest brother, the terrapin listening to him as he ranted on about a fight with Leo and how much he wished that he could just leave him alone. Mikey didn't say anything until he was done, then asking him if he would like it better if they didn't clash all the time. If maybe it'd make it even harder for him to get rid of all his pent up aggression.

And somehow he was right. Mikey was always right when it got to him. What he'd need. Even if it was kinda scary, Mikey always knew. Always listened. Was more than he deserved for being always the one hitting on him, verbally and physically. As a gentle hand rested on his shoulder, kneading the muscle there, he felt at home, he felt taken care of. He felt all of his aggression melt away. And as he kissed him, there was only happiness.

Even if they still didn't know if their feelings would be accepted by the two remaining members of the family.


	12. Vault

**A/N:** I actually had to look up what vault means o.O shame on me! And we got 1.700+ views! How the hell?!

Prompt: Vault  
>Day: January 12th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Raph tried. He really did. It just was a problem that he wasn't very poetic. Let's see. What rhymes with blue eyes? "Your blue eyes remind me of the morning skies", he mumbled. "When... when... a fuck it!", he exclaimed.<p>

Raphael sighed and stood up from his bed, pacing in his room as Michelangelo came in, Donnie after him. He jumped a little at the surprise, scrambling to put away his notebook, stuffing it under his pillow. Unfortunately his crush and currently muse had already seen his secret work.

So he laid his arms around Raph's middle, the older thinking he hadn't seen the paper on his bed. Smiling down at him he didn't mind when Mikey turned them around. But then the orange clad teen quickly reached behind himself, under the pillow and plopped down on his ass, eyes beaming. Raph's eyes widened.

And your eyes shine so bright like a star's dying light.

That's it!

"Mikey wait!", he squeaked.

Orange and Purple looked up curiously, having almost gotten a glance at the scribbling in the slightly stained pack of papers. Raph took a deep breath and began: " Yer blue eyes remind me of tha mornin' skies and they shine so bright, like a star's dyin' light, even when tha vault o' heaven's as dark as hell, yer blue pools break the spell, ... which one I dunno honestly..."

He was as red as his bandana after he ended his little speech. His horrible accent had come through because of his nerves. They just starred until Donnie started giggling like a maniac. And Mikey still just starred. Raph almost turned around and went outta his own room as he heard Mikey breath out a: "Whoa."

Raising a brow Raph looked over his shoulder, being abruptly embraced by his brother. "Didn't think you were the romantic type of guy", the younger one said quietly. "Am not", Raphael denied, looking at the floor.

"Whatever", Mikey snuggled closer, completely forgetting Don, who was sitting awkwardly on the bed, clearly not comfortable with the PDA. To the scientist it was just strange to see Raph letting Mikey touch him and all. The genius casted his glance downwards, suddenly finding interest in the floor and kinda wanting to give them privacy as the two kissed.

As he dared to look up, he saw the gentle way Raphael was holding onto their baby brother and the way the younger one looked so happy as they their lips met.

And somehow, just like that, it wasn't weird or just lust as he had assumed. Those were innocent kisses of affection, no tongue, just wanting to touch. The sight left him feeling warm all over, suddenly he wasn't feeling uncomfortable anymore, because, to hell with it, his heart melted a little as they parted, their eyes glazed over and smiling.

He didn't just want to sit here, so he stood up and walked over to the door. As Mikey noticed him taking his leave, he wanted to say something, apologizing for weirding him out, but as he saw the kind smile on his brother's face as he left, all the worry left him. He let his face sink onto Raph's shoulder, letting his brother pet his shell, rubbing soothing circles over it.

"Hey, ya tired?", the hothead asked, slightly pushing Mikey away to get a better look at him. His eyes were closing already, the blue orbs he had so poetically (pathetically) written about vanishing behind sea green lids as the owner of the pair nodded.

Mikey shrieked a little as he was scooped up in his ... his ... hell! What were he and Raph now? If he had a clue. But Raph's bed was warm and the pencil and notebook were pushed aside as he was carefully placed on the mattress. As Raph started to remove his gear he hummed in approval, letting the red one know he had his okay.

With Mikey's blessing he took away the kneepads of the skater. Under them, faint scars could be seen, which he had gotten from a fall offa his board. Since then he always wore the pads. Orange's breath hitched as he felt Raph's slightly ragged but oh so perfect lips touch his knee. Then he murmured something inaudible as Raph took care of his other foot, wrappings were rolled up and put away for tomorrow.

His brother had worked his way up to his arms, leaving him bare beside his mask. The older's hands shook a little as he put them on Mikey's plastron, slowly straddling him as he leaned down and kissed just under his jaw, the other one moaning under the ministrations. Raphael captured his lips again, sliding the orange fabric offa his face.

"Sleep now", he said softly. And after a short pause he added: "You look like shit." Mikey giggled and Raph watched his baby brother fall asleep. Only than he took care of his own gear and laid next to his brother on the bed, covering them both with a warm blanket.

Man how did he deserve this energetic ball of joy?


	13. Crime

**A/N:** You get something longer this time :3

Prompt: Crime  
>Day: January 13th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey giggled in glee, trying to stifle the sound behind a fist. This was glorious! He had found it! The secret stash! Now he just needed to get them to his room. He shuffled backwards, trying to get out of the small space between the refrigerator and the wall, only to find out he was stuck.<p>

"Shit!", he cursed inwardly, "If Leo finds me now I'll be dead meat." He whined a little as he heard his shell scrap against the wall. And then... he strained his ears. Nonononono! "Just what are you doing?", he heard Raph's voice coming from behind him. "Nothing", he said, now feeling heat rising in his face.

Raph smirked as he saw Mikey wiggle his little ass a bit, trying hard to get out of the trap. He certainly enjoyed the view and took a step closer. "Man Mikey", he breathed out, "never knew you like that tea enough to steal it from Fearless." He heard Mikey grunt: "Please don't tell him. Please Raph!" Red just chuckled.

"And what do I get? Leo'd kill ya if he finds out what 'crime' you committed and I don't think I want to miss the show." Suddenly the struggling stopped. "Fine", Michelangelo gritted out, "but don't expect me to help you any time soon."

He felt anger rising and spreading through his whole being. He felt hurt, why couldn't Raph just help him without profit?! Was it that hard to lend a hand when he needed it? The younger one had always helped him, always, even after he had punched him until he was black and blue. Until he'd hurt all over. And he still helped.

But if Raph didn't want to help him out of his misery, fine. Then he could just go. He didn't need somebody near him that... that... had kissed him for the past week and made him feel special, that...

He choked back a sob. Was Raph just playing with him? Was he just entertainment as always? Fueled by anger he pushed especially hard and came stumbling back, regaining his posture, tea in a white knuckled grip. He took a deep shaky breath. Even he had his limits when it came to friendliness.

Raph on the other hand was surprised. It wasn't Mikey's normal behavior when it came to his teasing. He normally just begged and played along. But... maybe he didn't get that he was teasing! Only as Raph wanted to apologize to the orange clad ninja, he noticed that Mikey was long gone.

He sprinted to his brother's room, knocking at the door.

Nothing.

As he tried to open it, he found himself unable to do so.

"Mikey come on. Open the door", he said.

Still nothing.

"Please", he tried.

As he got no answer Raphael got anxious. That wasn't like Mikey at all. The one he knew was forgiving and gladly accepting his half hearted apologies. But it seemed that this was a face of Mikey that he hadn't seen before. And it was scary, he had to admit, that Mikey could hold grunge. That Mikey was so much deeper than smiles and pranks. That he maybe really hurt his feelings.

"I'm sorry, ya hear?! Please open the door. Yer scaring me Mike!" He pleaded for a few minutes and as his calls still weren't answered, he slid down on the floor, his shell against the door. It was late and his little brother had already eaten. He could stay in there for the whole night if he wanted.

He was so used to push him around from old times. But those were old times and things had changed. He wanted more from Mikey, but what? He... wanted to feel the acceptance that was always radiating offa him. He wanted to be close to him. He wanted Mikey to like him. To understand him. To... love him.

He gasped.

He wanted to be loved by him. What if Mikey felt the same way. God what if Mikey wanted the same things. He shouldn't have teased him, he should have just helped. And now Mikey was angry with him.

The younger one laid on the bed, his face buried in his pillow. Maybe Raph wasn't the one. Maybe his heart had made a mistake. Raph would never treat him different. He would always be the one receiving the blows. He would always fucking be the little brother that could be used as a punching bag.

It was good that he had stolen Leo's tea. He stood up and set up the water boiler in one corner of his room, filling it with the water of the bottle besides it. As he waited he read the label. 'Sleeping Aid Tea'.

"Makes nightmares and sleepless nights go away", he chanted.

As he saw the steam creeping out he turned it off, putting a spoonful of the mixture in it and waited for five minutes. He... he couldn't consider the thing he had with Raph serious anymore (was it ever serious?).

He inhaled the smell, already calming down. He used it often, that's why Leo hid it. Unfortunately his eldest brother didn't know that he needed it. It wasn't that easy for him. To get over all the things happening around him. He was still young and all the traumatic things that occurred left damage.

He had had horribly nightmares ever since his brothers were wounded the first time. He saw images of all the mutant and monster that he knew were here. And all the ones he didn't know where there. The Shredder. Karai. A trap. Death. A destroyed lair.

All the stress wore him down at night, leaving him restless and scared. His eldest brother could meditate to get his nerves to calm down. He was much better at it than his other brothers. Donnie would drown himself in work, forgetting the events of the previous day. Raph would lash out and often had used him for that.

But he himself? He couldn't do anything, was exoected to be the sunshine. Was expected to forget that things happened the way they did. Wasn't supposed to over think things.

But he did, and it was gruesome. Sometimes he couldn't even close his eyes, the images almost seemed to be burned inside his lids. And Raphael had chased away all the bad dreams and sleepless nights, only to be left alone again.

He took a sip from the extra big cup, settling back into bed. Suck it up, he told himself. He swallowed down the whole cub as fast as possible, almost burning his tongue. It was quiet, so he figured that Raph couldn't probably give less and went to sleep. The liquid was already taking his effect, as the mutant sat the cup down and covered himself in his blanket, a few seconds later blacking out.

After all, this was the good stuff…

* * *

><p>Mikey awoke screaming, shuffling back to the end of his bed. Tears were again streaming down his face. He shuddered as he heard banging on his door. It was just another nightmare. He was still dreaming. He was sure, he was still dreaming. His breath came in heavy puffs of air leaving his lungs.<p>

"Mikey, are you okay?!", the voice was muffled trough the door, the thick wood almost silencing it. Raphael. "Goddamn Michelangelo! If ya don't open dis damn door right now I'll break this shit down." His big brother was here, to chase away the bad dreams. To get his hopes up. And to let him fall into cold water again.

"No."

It was silent for a few seconds, his hard breaths and the heavy thudding of his heartbeat in his ears.

"Why were you screaming?", Red asked gently as Orange still fought his tears. He looked at his clock. The red numbers showed 2:46. Slowly he turned his head back, afraid of the darkness that had his whole room filled. A metallic clang startled him, his head snapping into the direction of the door. It was still pitch-black. He whimpered and jerked back as he felt a touch on both his shoulders.

"Hey, hey shhh. Calm down Mikey, it's only me." And then Michelangelo just let go, sobbing into his brothers shoulder as pulled him into his embrace. The sobs rocked his body and he just wanted to sleep, his brain to tired to fully function. He clawed at Raphael's shell until his fingers were raw.

His brother tried to reassure him that everything was alright. Oh but he didn't know, couldn't feel the horror as suddenly there were all their enemies standing behind him, ready to attack. And somehow, Michelangelo managed to go back to sleep, Raphael keeping watch at his bed.

But even in his dreamless sleep his thoughts wouldn't die down, screaming at him what a moron he was to allow his brother this close again. This wasn't over, he decided. Raphael and him needed to talk. He needed to make sure that his brother understood what he had done to him. How this simple phrase had hurt him so bad yet again. He needed to make sure that there were some things said, in order to make this work.

But right now, he needed just sleep.


	14. Photograph

**A/N:** Two weeks and 2.200+ views and 30 reviews later and I'm so happy c: SO ENJOY THE DRAMA!

Prompt: Photograph  
>Day: January 14th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>As Mikey awoke Raph sat on the floor beside his bed, mask still on and looked as if he hadn't slept at all. Mikey's heart give a dull throb. He laid still, just looking at the ceiling. Raphael was watching him with tired, bloodshot eyes.<p>

"What do you want from me?", Mikey whispered. He felt somehow worn out and just tired. As the hothead heard his younger brother speak, he focused on the sound of his voice, rough and quiet. He looked away, didn't know what to say.

"Tell me. Stop what you're doing and just leave if you don't want to be here. I don't need your pity. I never needed it. I never…" He couldn't bring himself to add 'needed you'. It would be a lie. He closed his eyes, ready to just blend out the whole world. He got dramatic like that. But damn, he had a reason.

He felt Raph's hand graze his and pulled away, laying it on his plastron and fought the tears. Raph almost whimpered, a gush of air heavily leaving his lungs. "Mikey", he wheezed out. This wasn't supposed to hurt so much. This wasn't supposed to hurt at all.

"Stop toying with me", the orange clad ninja sighed. It was quiet and almost not audible. Raph still answered: "I ain't." His tone was firm and serious.

Mikey felt even more drained now. "Yes you do. You always did. One moment I was your brother, your friend, your… family. The other I was your personal punching bag, nothing more. Sometimes even less." As Mikey slowly turned his head, only Red's eyes could be seen. They were glassy.

"I…, I dunno what's happening Mike. I just want ya to be happy, deep down I really want that. But old habits die hard. Even harder when they're a stress relieve. I won't lie to ya. You have been my stress relieve in the past." His voice was shaky. "And ya even are now…"

"That's all I need to hear." He turned his back to Raphael. Somehow he felt just numb now. Upset, and numb. He curled his hands into tight fists.

Raphael didn't leave. Instead propped himself up on his elbows, silent sobs wrecking his system. Fuckin' shit! He wasn't a crybaby. And Mikey didn't even seem to care…

He managed a: "Hear me out", after bringing his breathing under control. "I'm listening", came the cold reply, "but I'm tired of it. So make it quick."

Raphael was honestly scared. Scared that he'd loose something that he didn't know he'd need. "Ok. I don't know about ya, and I hope ya feel the same way, but there's something I meant to tell ya." He felt silly. He felt like crumbling. "Look, I know we're young. Ya know I'm an ass, so please, give me a chance again. I know with every apology in the past you gave me a new one. And it must be tiring, I'm mean look at you."

He steadied his voice again, his throat feeling dry.

"But I know something now." Mikey sniffled. "I know I need ya. Ya calm me. Yer smile makes me feel all warm and tingly. I like you… I adore you! Goddamn just look at me please!", he cried out, thick tears now streaming down his pale cheeks. He felt nauseous. His vision was getting blurry.

Mikey turned back in his shell, turning his head in Raph's direction. The hothead was panting. "Please, oh please Mikey, I'm so sorry! I never meant it that way. I never wanted to make you feel sad. I never intended for you to lock yourself in your room. I'll make it up to you, I swear! Just…", he trailed off.

How could he expect Michelangelo to just forget about it?

"Look Raphael… I can't do this." The hotheads breath hitched, eyes widening behind the tear soaked mask, the fabric almost black. "I can't do this, not with how things are now. I have feelings you know… Imagine you would like a girl, or boy, doesn't matter… You'd do anything for them one day, and then push them off a cliff. Imagine you were them. How would you feel."

"Betrayed."

The word was bitter on his tongue, and left him choking again after he heard it echo in the cold room. He shivered. "What can I do to make up for it?"

"Nothing", Mikey hissed through his clenched teeth, "to many years lost Raphael."

Again suffocating silence, only broken by his brothers shallow breath. Mikey wasn't coldhearted, quite the opposite. But he spoke the truth.

"Oh how many photograph are there to proof how much you hurt me. Starting as babies. You couldn't keep your hands to yourself, always stealing my things, always putting me down. Always making it hard to breath without tearing up. It seemed like Splinter didn't notice. But I remember. The pictures are there as evidence. One day you write about my eyes, the next day when I-", he gasped for air, sobs now getting louder and harder, "when I needed help, where were you Raphael. Where? You coulda lend a hand. But chose not to."

They were both crying hard now, but Mikey got it back together faster than his brother. "How do ya do dis? How do ya stop crying so quickly?" "You get the hang of it when you need to do it your whole life. Everyday I need to be the spirit, even when I don't want to. Even when I feel like cracking under the pressure. My psych is not made for this things. For this life. I have a weak mind when it comes to this. But just like you I can be stubborn. Even towards myself."

"Yer not-!" "Don't tell me what I am Raph, because you can't know." The older had himself under better control now, just some whimpers escaping him now and then. Mikey took a deep breath. This turtle would be his death. "Look, Raphael", his name made Red look up, Orange's eyes softening. "You get one last chance. If you mess up we're both equally fucked, because I kinda liked the idea of being with you."

His mouth spread into a teary smile. "Thanks Mikey." He released a puff of air as his hand was grasped by the other. Clutching it in his hands, he tried to express his gratitude, bowing his head. "There's some things thought." The other one nodded softly. "What do I mean to you?" "Everything." Raphael didn't even have to think, his mouth working on it's own.

"Then show it to me. Get a grip of yourself. If you need to relieve stress, talk to me. Don't let it out on me. Don't hurt me. Don't try to fake something that isn't there. Tell me if something's the matter."

"I promise. Ya have my word, on my honor."

"You have honor? That's new."

They both cracked up. Mikey crawled closer to the edge of the bed, sitting up. Raph didn't let go of his hand, laying his head on Michelangelo's lap.

They spent a few minutes just calming down. Mikey stroking Raph's head affectionly until he stood up and pulled the younger one with him. Orange buried his head into the curve of Raphael's neck and inhaled the rich scent. Looking over Red's shoulder he found out that it was already five in the morning. It felt like he hadn't slept at all.

"So what's with the tea."

"I kinda need it to sleep."

"Why?", Raph asked curiously.

"Nightmares", was the honest answer he got. "Since when?" He was worried about Mikey. He didn't look like one with insomnia. "First fight. In the dojo with you guys it was chill and all. I know you wouldn't hurt me seriously in sparring. But really fighting for the first time left me shaken. Somehow I can't do this. Not without countless sleepless nights."

He wasn't surprised as Raph's lips softly found his, the sweet kiss a good contrast to the bad dreams. As they parted Mikey added, blushing: "When I sleep together with you it's peaceful thought. I don't get nightmares then."

"Then ya won't need tha tea", Raphael said, "I won't leave yer side when ya sleep. If it brings ya peace I'm doing it. It's the least I can do to make up for the years."

Michelangelo was kissed more forceful this time, his brother tongue mapping out his mouth. Between the kisses Raph said: "I wouldn't mind burnin' these photographs yer talking about." "Neither would I… So you adore me?" The skater chuckled.

"Yes. Uhh, would you mind being, ahh… my boyfriend?" As Mikey beamed at his request, he was relieved. This time Mikey initiated the kiss, linking his hands behind Raphael's neck.

* * *

><p>"<em>Of course not. SO TREAT ME LIKE ONE!" <em>

"_Yer wish is my command, princess. OWW! I mean prince, shesh Mikey."_

Leonardo's eyes were as wide as plates as he listened through the wood of the door. He had heard Raphael scream and sob, the sound carried over to his door. In panic he had rushed out, because Raphael didn't cry. He had followed them back to Mikey's room, surprised that his brother was in there. He'd wanted to open the door, but Raph's pleas had made him freeze.

"_Look, I know we're young. Ya know I'm an ass, so please, give me a chance again. I know with every apology in the past you gave me a new one. And it must be tiring, I'm mean look at you."_

"_But I know something now. I know I need ya. Ya calm me. Yer smile makes me feel all warm and tingly. I like you… I adore you! Goddamn just look at me please!"_

Crying like a child.

"_I adore you."_

"_My psych is not made for this things."_

"_You get one last chance. If you mess up we're both equally fucked, because I kinda liked the idea of being with you."_

"_Uhh, would you mind being, ahh… my boyfriend?" _

How was this happening without him taking notice? How is he supposed to lead when he didn't know his own team? How was he supposed to look at his brothers the same again? Did Donnie know? Splinter? Was that why they never spent time with him anymore, never to be seen?

He had thought that Raph was just pissed at him again and a reasoning for Mikey's behavior he hadn't found.

But now he knew. And he didn't know what to do.

He went to the kitchen, preparing a kettle of tea.


	15. Quill

**A/N:** Something short today, because I feel like we badly need Leo's view on things now...

Prompt: Quill  
>Day: January 15th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>The quill almost broke in his death-grip. He couldn't slip into meditation, couldn't draw, couldn't write. He couldn't clear his mind. Leo was restless. That was the best way to describe it. He had been since he had heard them.<p>

It was abnormal. It was a stain in the clan image. His honorable side wanted to argue. But who was he kidding. They were abnormal, society's rules normally didn't apply to them. The clan was not known to the world. But then again. They were brothers. They shouldn't be lusting after one another.

He let go of the feather, palms coming to rest on his face, fingers spread. The room was dark, a single candle illuminating the paper. He had gotten another kanji wrong. Get one wrong and you mess up the whole meaning, the whole message.

His eyes widened, the blue sharp in the soft glow.

_Mess one thing up… _

This was messed up. This wasn't supposed to happen.

_Mess one thing up… _

The whole dynamic in the team. It would be going downhill. This would destroy the message. But what message? What…?

He was conflicted to say the least. Didn't know what to do. He stared at the feather, crooked and almost broken in half. But on the other side, maybe this would strengthen their whole bond. If it was real love.

Real love?! They weren't even 16 for god's sake! They didn't know anyone else. Of course they would pair off. Just what would Splinter do? Their father was conservative, that's for sure. But he would want them happy. But what if he thought that this would destroy their happiness completely in long term.

He shot to his feet. He needed to talk to them. Get things straight, so he could understand. He wanted so badly to understand…

Raph and Mikey first. Then Donnie, if he didn't already know. They would figure things out, he was sure.

Or at least he hoped so.

The quill was crushed under his foot as he stepped out.


	16. Punch

**A/N:** Here! have it!

Prompt: Punch  
>Day: January 16th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Leo was trying to calm himself. After a whole day of building up courage, he finally stood before Raph's room. But he hesitated to knock as he heard Mikey giggle and laugh. His hand stopped midair as he took in the sounds of Raph deep, throaty chuckle. Alright. Alright… Here goes nothing.<p>

He heard the sound of it echo in the lair. The giggling stopped and a hushed conversation took place behind the door that separated them. As Leo wanted to knock again, Raph opened the door no wider than a slit, his golden eyes blazing in the dimly lit room.

The blue ninja brought out a: "Can we talk or are you two 'busy'. Raph pulled him in before he could protest at the rough handling. Michelangelo sat on the floor, legs crossed and a content smile on his face. It vanished as he saw his oldest brother's expression. He subconsciously shuffled back a bit, Raph taking a step closer again.

The air was tense, making it hard to breath for Leonardo. "I heard you… last night." Before he could end his sentence Raphael was already on his throat, fist raised and scowl on his face. "What do you want to tell us with that?", Raphael hissed through clenched teeth.

"I want an explanation. I don't want to end this thing… between you. Just make me understand", he demanded. The fist was lowered a bit and the youngest ninja stood up, coming beside them and laying a calming hand on Raph shoulder. The hothead relaxed as he let his boyfriend touch him, knowing he would need to keep his cool if he wanted Leo to leave them alone.

"Okay…", Leo began, "don't freak out because I ask this, but are you sure about it? Do you know what you two are doing? This could be good on the team dynamics, but it could also mess it up completely." Raph stiffened again, but not lashing out.

"So, you two are really together?" He received two nods in return. He shuffled around. Somehow it was sad. "What you have ever told us?" He was surprised as Mikey spoke: "Dude, ya were bound to find out some time. But I guess we kinda liked the secret thing a little. At least until we figured out where we stood." Raph nodded, agreeing. "Man guess", Leo sighed, "what can I say, you are my brothers. This doesn't happen in families. But we're not just a normal family. We've had stranger things, right?" Suddenly he was enveloped in two sets of arms, which was surprising because Raphael rarely hugged somebody. Besides Mikey now.

"Donnie knows too, right? Man I was last." "No", Mikey replied, voice quiet, "we still have to get Splinter to understand." "We already talked about this Mikey. It has time." Mikey pouted: "But now everyone knows besides him. It's not fair!"

Raph sat on his bed again, hands open in invitation. The skater slowly eased into them, snuggling into the emerald turtle. Leo toot that as his clue to leave, still and unsettling feeling in his stomach. "It's still early and we don't have training today, go back to sleep. We can discuss this later." He already wanted to close the door, but peered in one last time.

"By the way Mikey, what the hell are you already doing in here? You guys sleep in the same bed?! But you didn't-" Before he could finish his outburst a pillow was thrown in his face. "Relax Leo", Raph soothed, "We didn't do anything. Besides kissing." The last part was mumbled, but Leo sighed slightly relieved.

"Puhh, okay. Don't scare me like that." And he left. As they were sure that Leonardo was gone, Red and Orange shared a kiss, relaxing back into the sheets. That was a huge load offa their backs, and now that they had Leo with them, they won't need to worry. Splinter will understand, at least they hoped so.

Their leader had taken it so well, but if Splinter would reject them, it would be worse than punch in the gut, that was for sure.

That day was spent snuggling in their room, a quiet, private party. One that Raph would totally not tell anyone about.


	17. X-Ray

**A/N:** Holy fuck! Over 3.000 views?! You guys are precious! :3 And, do you maybe... I don't know, want to see some Leo/Donnie too? *hides*

Prompt: X-Ray  
>Day: January 17th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Don sighed as he set down the images of the x-ray next to where Raphael was seated on the cot. Mikey was right next to the green eyed turtle, looking pale as he saw the broken bone.<p>

"Told ya it'd be broken. Was no need at look closer Donnie", he snorted, on the inside trying to get Mikey to lighten up. He didn't like it when the youngest was down like this. His arm throbbed dully.

"How did this even happen", Mikey whined, almost feeling the pain himself. "Just an unlucky landing, no big deal…"

"On your arm, when you could have rolled onto your shell", Leonardo stated.

"Yeah whatever."

Michelangelo snuggled into the hothead's uninjured side as Don worked to set his arm. At the end Raph was panting hard, Don having to move the bone because it was so wide apart, slightly ripping his flesh and muscle open in the process.

Leo had to smile as Mikey kissed Raph's cheek and the hothead slightly nuzzled into the skater's shoulder. It was adorable to say the least, and he suddenly wondered how anyone could be against their relationship. He certainly wasn't anymore. While Donatello told Raph to 'not move his arm and mess it up more than it already is' he brought him some calming tea.

Raphael face showed disgust as he took a sip from the substance. Mikey giggled at his expression. "Now", Donnie declared while shooing them out, " I have some other things to fix."

Outside Leo asked: "And what are you two going to do now?" "Space Heroes", Mikey exclaimed, darting into the living room.

And Raph smiled, a smile that shone so bright, and Leo saw true happiness. "You really like him that much, huh?", Leonardo asked curiously. Raphael ripped his gaze away from the form of his younger brother and looked at Leo. "Yeah", was the straightforward answer he got.

Leo smiled again, making himself comfortable on the couch, Raph sitting next to him as Mikey sat almost in front of the TV, nestled between Red's legs.

_Man, these two got it bad_, was the only thing he could think of as Raph just looked at the youngest ninja, looking as content as ever.


	18. Railroad (Part I of Wreck)

**A/N:** So I thought about the Leo/Donnie stuff and I'm not sure what to do as I want all of my readers happy. I do want to do a secound challenge after this so maybe Leo/Donnie then? Until then, please enjoy?

Prompt: Railroad  
>Day: January 18th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>They followed the railroad, the old passageway long abandoned. Their steps echoed of the high ceiling and the wide, round walls. Orange was holding his hand again, just walking in silence, slightly swaying to both sides. The air was cold and chilly and normally they should be in their beds.<p>

Instead Mikey was cuddled up in a thin blanket, shivering and teeth clattering. Raphael had a bottle of coke in his injured hand, the appendage hurting with the slight swinging motion it made. His breath came out in hot clouds. Bare of all their gear they carried on, feet already numb on the soles because of the biting cold.

But none of them complained. It was somehow philosophical. They didn't need to go out there. It was just somehow romantic. Mikey took the bottle and gulped down a few mouthfulls. It felt like they were just ordinary teenagers on the run. Mikey smiled as Raph squeezed his hand. They didn't talk. There wasn't the need.

After a while they sat down. "We have to get back soon", Michelangelo stated, sitting in Raphael's lap, his neck being kissed by said turtle. The older one just hummed in reply, running his tongue over the muscle on the skater's neck, causing him to moan and shiver as the cold air hit his now moist skin. Mikey lips were captured again, the kiss wet and sloppy as tongues battled.

They had grown quite comfortable in their relationship in the past week, after Raph had been reassured again and again that the nightmares are gone with him here. The hothead had himself assigned as the orange one's guard.

This was just another trip, like the one to the lake. But it was special to them, as they could have their peace and nobody would interrupt them. Life was good these days. They had Leo offa their case and until now, Casey and April haven't visited, both being busy with school, so they didn't need to worry about that.

As they parted, Raphael placed his lips back on Mikey's neck, the young one squirming in pleasure. "Don't leave marks", he moaned, "We don't need Splinter finding out now."

But they didn't leave until the early morning hours, because they had found something.


	19. Wreck (Part II)

**A/N:** We've almost reached 4.000 views and I just wanna thank all of you guys. After all we're doing this together. I thank you *hands coockie* and you *gets one too* and you... yes you too!

Prompt: Wreck  
>Day: January 19th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>They came back for their found the next night. After they had gotten home just before training started, they hadn't gotten a single second of sleep until late in the afternoon, before crawling out of their hiding after the lair had grown quiet again. This time they had taken bags full of things.<p>

Mikey had a thicker blanket with him and each of them a bag slung over their shoulders, Raph being careful with his broken arm. The old fabric pouches were filled with enough coke and water, after Raphael had told his smaller boyfriend that they just couldn't drink coke all the time. Two pillows were also in it, as the hard floor alone would be to uncomfortable.

As they saw the dead end of the underground, also their place appeared. The train wreck was big, some wagons undamaged and they laid their things down on the floor, pulling out the pillows and various snacks they had brought. Sitting on the floor before them were bags of crisps and fruits as Mikey loved mango's and papayas. Raph found them to be not bad either.

Now he wouldn't have to hide all the snacks in his room anymore, Michelangelo thought as he bit into his chip, can of coke in hand, leaning against his brother, who was too drinking the soft drink. "You know", Mikey said, mouth full and Raph had to strain his ears in order to make out the words spoken to him, " now I'm kinda less scared of what Splinter will think. I mean don't get me wrong, I want him to accept us and all, but now we could have this as our home. Even if he throws us out we'll still have a place to go.

He sounded like it would be no big deal, and suddenly Red couldn't help but think so too. So what if he throws them out. They had a second home, one where they could be themselves, where Mikey could drink his tea and maybe Raphael would even be able to get a old laptop where they could watch hours of Breaking Bad and Transformers.

Casey'd help them. The red clad ninja was sure of this. After all they were friends. The bonehead would never abandon him, not even for his crush on his own baby brother. Never.

"Dude", Mikey shifted, the bag in his hands crunching, " we'd end up like some domesticated old married pair. I'd get a kitchen going, making the craziest things! We could get a big mattress, from this king sized beds I've seen on TV! Sleeping in late, or maybe the whole day! We could go out alone and bust some kraang up or you could freely play vigilante with Casey. Nobody could hold us back."

Raphael smiled, kissing the younger one, making a face because of the crisps on his lips and the taste of them. He hated this things… Gave him shudders. Still he answered: "That's an idea I like."

As Mikey was forcefully pushed on the floor, his brother kissing him hard, the cold night air swallowed all of their little moans.


	20. Coin

**A/N:** 4k views! Wuhu! I hope I don't bore you with this little things...

Prompt: Coin  
>Day: January 20th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>They were two sides of a coin, really. One just couldn't see it straight away. For years they had danced around each other, never quiet seeing their other half. As mushy as it sounded. It was just as if you had a coin without two sides. It wouldn't rotate. It would just stop.<p>

But with both sides there, it would never stop, always keep moving. Just like the two young ninjas, always picking and pulling, always seeking comfort afterwards. It was what kept them going.

If this coin wouldn't exist, the family wouldn't exist. Easy as that, Donatello mused, chewing on his pencil. Nothing would ever change without Red and Orange. Blue would just meditate all day or watch TV. He himself would always stay in his lab, with nothing to do.

Splinter would get old, older than he was now without the refreshing winds of the family. Their would be no movement, no nothing. Just peace and quiet. Somehow they just couldn't deal with peace and quiet.

Without Raphael, Leo wouldn't push himself. The hotheaded brother was the one who kept him in line, who made him question his plans. Leo wouldn't- no couldn't evolve without his nemesis of a sibling. And without Mikey he would be cranky, almost not alive.

For Donatello the loss of the coin would mean no one to talk to. Besides their fights, Raphael was a really good listener. Not interrupting him or questioning everything he said like Leo would. And without Mikey, well you could basically apply the some thing as with Leo. Just no shine in their lives.

He hated to admit it, but he and Leo lacked a bit of,… how do you say it…, character? They were somehow plain. At least he was.

But Michelangelo and Raphael are deep.

He didn't know why.

They just were.

_Just like he wasn't._


	21. Ice

**A/N:** Thanks to all of the people who review! You guys make my weeks! Don't wory, this chapter will not get to explicit ^^

Prompt: Ice  
>Day: January 21st<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Hmmm, delicious!, thought the orange clad ninja, licking and sucking and the treat in his mouth, trying to catch every drop of the liquid running down on his hand. And that's when he caught Raphael staring. The older one had completely forgotten about the magazine in his hands, focused on the pink tongue that darted outta his boyfriend's mouth.<p>

Mikey blushed, looking away shyly as he noticed Raph's stare. He could guess what the other mutant was thinking as he slowly began licking on the icy sweet in his hand, eyes downcast. He slurped as some of it tried to escape it's end. Suddenly Raph was standing in front of him. Everything was quiet as the red clad hot head looked around for witnesses, finding the living room deserted.

He kneeled down in front of his youngest sibling, watching him closely. "Do it again", he demanded. Mikey looked confused, again slurping at the ice in his mouth. Raph moaned quietly, the sound pinning Mikey big blue eyes on him. "Do you even know how hot you look?"

"So you like it when I do this?"

He dragged his tongue over the whole thing, sucking the top of it in his mouth. Raphael nodded, intoxicated.

Suddenly Michelangelo smirked, trusting the popsicle into his mouth, groaning softly as Raphael shuddered, he legs unconsciously parting a little. The skater bobbed his head a little, making soft gasps in the process. He had watched porn once after all. Just once because he was weirded out by humans.

But Raphael looked really appealing. Panting softly, the musky smell coming in waves offa him, watching him closely, jaw slack.

Then Red shot to his feet, red faced, excusing himself. Mikey swallowed, looking straight forward. He had gotten Raphael aroused! He took in the still lingering smell of his boyfriend, and brushed his hand against his lower plastron. This experience had also had an effect on the sea green turtle, and Raphael just looked smocking hot.

He left for his own room. His shell had grown too uncomfortably a few moments ago.


	22. Truck

**A/N:** There is like... no Raph/Mikey interaction in this chapter at all... I'M SORRY ;_;! But I want to build some of my headcanons into this, so here you go! (ALSO WE REACHED ALMOST 4.8k VIEWS!)

Prompt: Truck  
>Day: January 22nd<br>Pairing: None in this chapter  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Four shadows flew over the rooftops, the blue clad one leading the way. His eyes were trained on the truck that drove hastily down the road, almost not making the turn. The brother cut their way short, hopping over the spaces bigger than cars, expertly landing and giving chase, following the vehicle until it came to a dead end.<p>

They stayed high up until a kraang-bot stuck his head out of the window and than Leonardo leaped of the rooftop, the katana slashing of it's head. This alerted the inhabitants of the black car and the engine died, the only sound to be heard were their laser guns, firing around without precision. The ones that came rushing out had their head snapped of by a bo, it's force making the metal crash into the alley wall.

"Got it!", the young ninjas heard Michelangelo yell, hopping out of the back, holding tightly into some tubes of ooze, the green liquid swishing inside. As Raphael finished off the last one of their enemies, the pink ugly brain things crawling away, they all had time to breath. They had run pretty long, their legs aching and joints hurting from all the pressure of the jumps.

Stepping over the metal-not-quiet-corpses Michelangelo came up to his brother, handing Donatello his found. The purple one placed them carefully on his brown bag that was slung over his shoulder, his fingers shaking from exhaustions.

_Somehow they hadn't improved in quiet a while_, Leonardo thought bitter, a frown present on his features.

_They were stuck…_

_This was bad…_

With a quiet sigh he sheathed his swords, the sound fatal. They …weren't getting better. Maybe he wasn't good enough in leading them. Maybe he was holding them back. He'd have to get better for them. It was his work to do. He would train harder from now on! He-

A hand on his shoulder was bringing him out of his dream world. He looked up, repressing the anger directed on himself for later, now was not the time. He swallowed hard, his throat hurt. Raphael was already down in the sewer system as Mikey held open the manhole cover. Coming out of his trance he took the few needed steps forward, jumping down and a sickly crack echoed off the walls, his joints hurting now even more. He almost winced, but kept a straight face and marched away, leaving his brothers worried, looking after their leaders retreating shell.

As the oldest came into his room, he wanted to collapse and curl up in his bed. Instead he moved his exhausted body over to the middle of the room, neglecting the warm up and basic katas. He wouldn't get any better in those. He needed to focus on something more advanced. If he fucked up on time, it could be lethal for his family.

They just had entered a state of balance, which would surely be messed up by his… failures. He promised himself that he would stay on Raph's good side. He always left out the word try. It wasn't final enough. Kicking high into the air, his muscles strained, tired of their day of work. He could almost hear his bones creak as he spun around and proceeded to do a back flip, landing hard, barely able to stand.

Before they had chased the vehicle with the mutagen, they had had training for two hours, then patrol for another two. As beads of sweets traveled down his neck, pooling in the crook of his clavicles, he glanced at the clock, the angry red light mocking him. He hadn't noticed that he didn't even switch on the light, knowing his room like the back of his hand. He took of his gear, letting the sheathed swords fall to the concrete floor. Crawling into his bed, he didn't sleep.

_So I retrace our every step with an unsure pen, trying to figure out what my head thinks, but my head just ain't what it used to be. And then again, what's the point anyway…?_

_My Dear, I hear your voice in mine. I've been alone here, I've been afraid me Dear. I've been at home here. You've been away for years. I've been alone._

_I felt my anger swelling; I swam into its sea…_

"I'm so sorry father", he murmured over and over again. 3:17. He didn't even stand up as his body screamed for food and water, his throat dry and feeling raspy, stomach clenching around nothing. Somehow since he had become leader, he wasn't the same. He should have thought better about it. But now it's to late, everyone is expecting him to be now. They need him now. But just nobody seems to get how much he needs them.

"I'm so sorry", Leonardo rasped out again, as the darkness swallowed his sobs. But no tears escaped…

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** The song used in here is Andria by La Dispute, which is my favorite band and I think it fits Leo perfectly, like every single song. I'm gonna explain now:

The first few lines stand for his whole life, his training and all he has done, and now he doesn't even understand himself anymore.

In the second part my Dear is Splinter, as he honors his father until the end, and likes to think he will become like him in one point of his life. But somehow Splinter had left him, it feels like he hasn't got a father anymore. Just a Sensei.

The last lines stand for his selfhate, the one he has developed since he shoulders the resposebility for his brothers and himself, as he now regrets wanting to be leader. And somehow he can't seem to escape this circle now... Swimming deeper and drowning in it.

You should give it a try and listen to the whole song, it just brings the feelz!


	23. Antique

**A/N:** I never wrote Splinter before so... be kind

Prompt: Antique  
>Day: January 23rd<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>His brown eyes stung as he looked at the framed picture. The room was empty besides him, deadly silent. His old hand griped the walking stick tightly. So many years had passed… So much had changed. He had lost his family and gotten a new one. Still, the hurt was always present when he looked at the black and white photograph. Almost antique, standing on the shelf, but never dusty.<p>

And know it was even worse. His sons were naïve if they didn't know that he knew.

_Of course he knew… _

He had raised them after all. The old rat remained standing for a few minutes, then lowered himself onto the tatami, suddenly feeling very old.

What Raphael and Michelangelo were doing was not the problem, quiet opposite. He was glad that his sons got along so well, even if they did their bonding at a whole new level. He wasn't even trying to compare this to humans. He had already wasted a lot of his time contemplating and comparing to the world above them.

It was the thought that they were hiding this from him that hurt and angered him greatly. Had they really that little faith in him? But he would give them time.

They were his children _after all…_


	24. House

**A/N:** Like I said, some of my headcanons are going into this...

Prompt: House  
>Day: January 24th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>They didn't live in a big mansion, not in an apartment with a view over the city. Not above. They could be considered poorest of all because of their living conditions. The sewer system of New York City wasn't meant to be inhabited by someone.<p>

It was supposed to be cold and smelly, uncomfortable, heavy air hanging in the big rooms and halls. But one family didn't care. Because it was their home. And to be fair, after all they had their personal electrician. Yes, Donatello had made their home livable.

Were once cold and unmoving air was, there was now an air conditioning system and enough heaters to get through the cold of winter. He had dehydrated the air, making it smell more pleasantly, had refurnished the rooms, build up a kitchen and a living room. And yes, Donatello was their hero at the end of the day when they needed something.

He was currently seated on the couch in front of the TV. On his right, Leonardo had his eyes glued to another episode of Space Heroes. On his left, there was no one, the spot blank as he shivered. Mikey and Raph always left at night. He was sure that they had a little place of their own. It had to be this case. They wouldn't spent the night outside, freezing their asses off.

Which brought him to his next question. Did Splinter know that they were gone? Was he aware that they dragged themselves into their beds only ten minutes before breakfast? If he was, then Donnie didn't know what to think of this. It was ok that his brothers had paired off together, damn he was happy for them! It just felt like they wouldn't need them anymore… Which was a sad feeling. He was always assured that he wasn't expandable from this family, that he would need to stay here because nobody could do his job.

In reality, it was his lifeline. Deep down he was simply afraid. Afraid that they would leave him out…, abandon him. If he wasn't needed anymore, what would there be to keep them with him? And it already happened… It seemed like Raph had everything settled at their new home, like Mikey could simply depend on him. Maybe he could. And so they left.

He felt the cold even more as Leo stood up and said his goodbye, leaving him alone in darkness. Only he himself was left, curling up on the couch, silent tears staining the old material.

_The sewers of New York had never before been considered a home._

_Then the mutants came._

_Made it to their house, their home._

_Then two left._

_And suddenly it felt like it was never home._


	25. Shatter

**A/N:** Again a headcanon that Casey and Raph smoke... It's not everyone's thing but I think the two would definetily do it...

Prompt: Shatter  
>Day: January 25th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>The night was cold and Casey Jones was freezing his ass off. Where was he?! Raphael was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. He angrily locked his phone again, the lock screen wallpaper showing the skyline of New York and a shadow jumping over the rooftops. Jep, Raph was his wallpaper, he just looked cool in this particular shot! Problem?!<p>

He sighed, his remaining teeth clattering because of the cold wind. Raphael had ignored him. Completely and utterly ignored his best friend. And Casey was pissed, so he opened up the pack of cigarettes the were requested by his best frien and took one out, putting it between his clenched lips and lit it up. He calmed down as the smoke trailed into his lungs, the burning already familiar.

If he wasn't gonna show up he sure as hell wouldn't get his cigs, the hokey player thought as he turned on his heels. He wasn't gonna just stand here like the loner he was. But just as he wanted to take the fire escape he heard Raph yell: "Hey Casey! Where ya goin' man?" The young ninja stepped up to his friend, holding out his hand for the pack of cancer sticks. As he received the opened things, he glared at Casey. "Damn, ya just couldn't keep your fingers to yerself can ya? Hey, can't ya wait a goddamn minute?! What's up?"

"Dunno. Tell me why we neva see each other. I'm not the one cutting ya out, so cut me some slack for even coming, bonehead!" He raised his cigarette to his lips again, taking an angry drag and making it light up brightly in the process, exhaling it through his nose again. Raph sighed, sitting down and waiting for Casey to join him. As the boy finally did, he had already lit up his own stick, the thing moving in his mouth as he swallowed before inhaling the smoke.

It was quiet for a while, before the ninja spoke up: "Ya know, things have changed a little at home…" This got the black haired teen curious, arching an eyebrow he asked a silent question. Raphael just starred straight ahead and suddenly spoke again: "Casey, look man, I don't want this to sound wrong and stuff, but what would ya think of me if I liked a guy?"

Casey almost coughed, and not because of the smoke. "Ya-ya do? I mean, like ya have a crush on one?" He got a nod as answer. Leave it to Raphael to not beat around the bush. "Hey man it's cool I guess. But it's not me, rite?! Like, I mean I couldn't blame ya if it was me because I ain't that bad looking and…", he trailed off, seeing Raph look at him and giving him the `Ya okay bro?!´ stare. He exhaled another puff of smoke shakily, throwing the filter over his shoulder.

"Okay, sorry I freaked. But it ain't me thought, yes?" "Yes Case it ain't ya. So now that ya got that, time to get into the part that will shatter our friendship and jada jada… But okay, so this guy I like is Mikey. No beating around the bush see? Oh please don't make that face. Oh, ya gonna faint?!" He was relieved as Casey remembered how to breathe and finished his cigarette, putting away the whole pack, stuffing it into his obi.

Now, don't just think he'd come out to his friend just like this, casual and all. Oh no! Ye-es, he had spent many nights awake, contemplating whenever to tell him or just don't. To make it a short story, the thinking hadn't done shit and he just gave up, telling himself that if Casey didn't accept this it was cool, because this wasn't normal AT ALL, but fuckin' Christ, the nut job knew him and wouldn't think of him different at all.

Well, turns out that Casey hyperventilated. No big deal. He got it back together after only a few minutes, and until then Raph tried not to think about dragging a passed out Casey Jones into his apartment. Said teen took a deep breath and began: "Okay, so your own brother, fucking shit Raph warn me beforehand! Next time ya spill something so big spare me the heart attack, why would ya?!"

Raphael just shrugged it off. "So that's why ya abandoned me ya piece of trash! Coulda just told me earlier ya wanted to spend more time with Mikey! But leaving me clueless, thinking ya got another friend! You are a bad person Raphael!" The turtle smiled, knowing everything was still ok and, thank you very much, his friendship wasn't shattered into pieces yet and the day ways almost over. Mission accomplished.

"But really Raph", he stood up, "It's fuckin' cold outside and I just wanna go to bed. Got at chemistry test tomorrow and I can't do shit. I'm coming over after school. Gonna bring April too, because Donnie looks ridicules when he tries to get her attention. See ya!" And with this he walked down the metal stairs, vanishing in the shadows of the alley.

Raph got to his feet too. He had a good friend indeed. He climbed down the nearest manhole and ran as fast as he could, the idea of cuddling up to Mikey in his bed was intoxicating.


	26. Flowers

**A/N:** I'm watching too much Breaking Bad, but Jesse is my bby :3

Prompt: Flower  
>Day: January 26th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>"Y'know", Casey said, seated on a roof again, Michelangelo and Raphael keeping him company, "Flowers would suit you Mike." He received a look from Raphael, silently asking as if he had banged his head to hard. The kid just shrugged, seeing Mikey making big eyes. "Really?", he asked, giggling. "Yeah, could totally work fer ya. Maybe Raph'd like a few flowers on ya? Hmmm, Raph? Ya'd like Mikey with a few flowers, amirite?"<p>

The older turtle scrunched up his forehead in concentration, trying to imagine Mikey with a flower crown. And to be honest, it wouldn't look bad. They'd have to be purple thought. Yeah… he could definitely go with purple. He only got back to the real world as he noticed Casey waving his hand in front of his face.

He grumbled, hitting it away. Meanwhile Mikey was already begging Casey to get some flowers, being almost in his face. Raphael growled, suddenly jealous, and tugged Mikey against his chest, shooting his pal a look. "Yeah, get the flowers, but keep yer hands ta yerself Romeo, don't want ya drooling after him."

Mikey blushed, not being prepared for the sudden possessiveness of his boyfriend. He heard Casey chuckle, shaking his head a little. "Don't worry. Mikey's all yers."

"Um, guys I'm still here you know?"

But Raphael just leaned forward, whispering: "You'll look great in purple."

It made the youngest shudder.

Casey lit up his cigarette, trying to give them as much privacy as he could out on a rooftop.


	27. Star

**A/N:** WOW, we got so many reviews, and I'm glad that my smoking headcanon is accepted by you guys. Really, I'm glad you approve. And Theonewithglasses, yeshhhhh, weed, we totally understand each other :D I have a lot of headcanons, so if ya wanna talk... *wiggles brows* (subtle invitation)

Prompt: Star  
>Day: January 27th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Tonight was a special night. Master Splinter had allowed them to go to the surface, because the stars were said to shine brighter than ever. At least in New York. Under normal circumstances one wouldn't be able to see them at all. So after a lot of pleading they were hopping over the rooftops, searching for a good place to sit. As they found a particular high building, the ninja laid down a blanket on the cold concrete and lowered themselves on it.<p>

They rarely had a chance like this, to let their guard down when topside, but lately the Foot and Kraang had been quiet. So as the city grew as silent as it could be, Mikey snuggled up to Raphael, throwing his arm over the other's carapace. The other turtle smiled, content, and intertwined their fingers.

"You know, we should do this more often…", Mikey said, snuggling deeper into the half embrace. Raph just smiled bigger, nodding lightly. One star shone particularly bright, so Raph questioned: "Hey Don, what's the brightest one called?" The genius' face scrunched up in thought before he answered: "That might be the Sirius, although I'm not sure. I don't know if you can see him today at all. But IF he is visible that's him."

"Cool", Mikey breathed out, "Hey Donnie, if Raph and me would find a star, could we name it?" "Sure", was the short reply. Michelangelo was almost shaking out of excitement. "Ok, let's see…", he stuck his tongue out, searching the sky for a cool one. Raphael chuckled as he saw his expression, eyes wide as he searched in the sky for something special.

And suddenly Raphael remembered his embarrassing attempt at poetry, were he tried to say that Mikey ice are bright, but it came out like they were probably rotting to death…

Shit…

He face palmed, dragging his fingers over his face, making his mask almost slide over his eyes, and Mikey looked at him funny…

Yeah… great night…


	28. Goal

**A/N: **Hellolovely people! We're almost up to 7k views and I have an English exam tomorrow so wish me luck because I want to get an A.

Prompt: Goal  
>Day: January 28th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Goals. Everyone seemed to have them. His whole family, his friends. Just not him. Master Splinters goal was to grow them into good adults and excellent ninjas. Leonardo's goal was to be said excellent ninja, and probably an impression of Captain Ryan. Donatello's goal was to win April's heart, build good machine's and maybe someday get the novel price. In physics. And chemistry.<p>

Mikey's goal was to beat all his high scores, again and again. He said he wanted to be the best Mario Kart player on the whole planet. April's goal was to try and lead a mostly normal life. Emphasis on mostly, and maybe to get Donnie to realize that while she loves him as a friend it's not the same. Casey's goal was to skip school as much as he could, throw wild parties for his whole life, date April, smoke something more fun than cigarettes and become a pro hockey player.

Hell, even the Foot had goals. And the Purple Dragons. So it couldn't be that hard. Something that would make him proud of himself, something he could look back too when he was old. Like the goal of Tigerclaw to find his tail. But there seemed to be nothing for Raphael to accomplish. He had everything he wanted, really.

There was no stupid character on TV to mimic, no scores to beat, no brain to win a price. No destiny or some shit like in all that books and WoW. He was decent on the drums, but he didn't need to be the best. He wasn't really creative, so no masterpiece of art in near future. He flopped down on his bed, the room dark, grabbing his notebook and started brainstorming.

_**Goals:**_

_Keep family safe_

_Try not to piss Leo off so much_

_Help Donnie w/ heaters_

_Try to be a better student for Splinter_

_Doing chores at least once every blue moon_

_Get Mikey to stay with me_

_Build a home for Mikey (in the train)_

_Make Mikey happy_

_Keep Mikey happy_

_Invite the family over for domesticated dinner_

_Maybe take Ice-cream Kitty with us_

_Basically, ya dumb fuck, get yer life together and build a family for Mikey_

_Be that family for Mikey_

_Be a muscled grandpa turtle_

_See the last one of Casey's teeth fall out_


	29. School

**A/N:** Almost 1/3 of the challenge done! Wow!

Prompt: School  
>Day: January 29th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>They never went to a school, Mikey thought, hands lazily tracing the scratches on Raph's plastron. If they were human they'd be in high school now, right? It'd be awesome, even if Casey said that it was just unnecessary. Raph'd be like a super popular football player and he would be the funny kid in the hallway. Oh my, they'd see each other and it'd be love on first sight.<p>

He sighed dreamily, Raph propping himself up on his elbows, watching his boyfriend with interest. "What are ya thinking' o'?", the older one asked, sleepy voice filled with deep accent. Mikey shuddered, straddling the others lap. "Nothing important", he whispered, capturing the other turtle's lips in a sweet kiss.

Mikey moaned as Raphael's tongue explored his mouth, sending shivers down his limbs. Meanwhile Raph's hand inched closer to Mikey's thighs, feeling the soft skin becoming warm under his ministrations. Michelangelo squeaked as his brother's hand found his tail, coaxing it out from under his shell where it was hidden most of the time.

And then, as Raphael felt the little thing wiggle in his grasp, he churred for the first time in his life. Mikey eyed him, the blue pools wide as he watched Raph's equally shocked expression. Suddenly he kissed Red forcefully, the sound having had a strange effect on him and a short time later, Raph churred again, and a split second after him Mikey did the same.

They found it intoxicating, both wanting the other to make it again, which ended in a hard make out session, leaving them both panting and their shells a little bit tighter.

And so it ended. It would be to soon, Mikey tried to convince himself, trying desperately not to grind against the other's arm desperately. They were a little sweaty and the room felt hotter than before. They held themselves together as good as possible, telling themselves that it'd only be a matter of weeks now, as neither wanted to stop while things got more …_intense._ It was soon yeah, but so what. Soon, but not now.


	30. First Crush

**A/N:** Guys I'm watching too much Breaking Bad, stop me...

Prompt: First Crush  
>Day: January 30th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Raph was his first crush. If he was honest with himself, he hadn't been attracted to anyone before. Not that it mattered now, but it was somehow funny. Everyone he knew had had a crush on somebody at some point. Besides him. He always thought it would still come at some time, but as it didn't he just thought 'Oh well, no heartbreak then.'<p>

And then, the most scandalous thing happened that could happen in romance things. His own brother. At first it was hard, all struggle, the thing hanging over him all the time. Until he had accepted it it had been emotionally challenging.

It was good to know that somehow, it was all for nothing. His brother felt the same. Almost his whole family knew, besides Splinter, which was chewing on him, really. They should tell him soon. He rolled over in his cold bed. Raph was out with Casey, jumping threw the city or something.

At first he had thought Raph might have had it bad for his friend, they were so close after all. And sometimes, he still thought it might be true. At were dark thoughts, but that was okay for ones. After all Raph practically soaked up all off Casey's attention.

His eyes shut and he sighed. Sleep was still hard to come by. He reached over to take his tea from his bedside table.


	31. Religion

**A/N:** Ahhh, religion. I'm gonna be honest with ya all. I hate it. Just never was it for me.

Prompt: Religion  
>Day: January 31st<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Raph", Mikey started as he doodled away on some paper, "you religious?" Raphael raised a nonexistent eyebrow, looking over his comic to his boyfriend. "No, not really. Why? Are ya?", he asked, abandoning the comic in favor of starting a conversation.<p>

Mikey stayed quiet for a few moments before shaking his head softly, going back to drawing. "No? I kinda took ya fer one who'd believe that. About some greater power I mean. But I kinda don't get it, how can they believe that there's something greater if they can't see it." The red clad ninja rolled over in his bed, watching Mikey, who seemed in thoughts.

"Hmmm, than how can we expect some gratefulness from the humans if they can't see us, and in turn don't believe in us. Just saying." Orange shrugged as Red looked dumbfounded. "Uhh, what?", Raphael brought out, his brain wanting to sort out the things he had just heard. He heard Mikey groan as a pencil stained hand came up and rubbed at a sea green temple, wanting to relieve the pressure of a headache.

"I think I just fried my brain with all the thinking."

"Humans are weird. They believe in something' that's nothing more than hot air, but when they see something' that ain't explained by nature but actually there they freak out and try to shoot it. Or all the wars because of this crap, all the lives kinda lost. I don't get it and honestly I don't wanna get it. But if ya wanna take this discussion further than I'm totally fine with it. Just please don't study theology. I heard it was the most boring shit."

Mikey stood up and crawled into bed with his boyfriend, the other one scooting over to make room. "But think, what if this whole 'hot air' thing is the only thing some people have?" "Then I ain't one to deny them that, but they're living in dream then, because they still would have nothing."

"Then what do you think of hope? I mean, like imagine the Shredder got us and wants to kill us off, wouldn't you hope, or kinda pray for it not to happen?"

"I guess I'm just begging for luck then. I dunno why we do this, but I guess it's something psychological, some things ya just can't know without studying the whole subject."

"Dude, I know this is going pretty deep now, but whom are you begging for luck then?" Raphael shrugged, his fingers twitching as he cracked his knuckles, the sound comforting. He looked around in the dimly lit room, as if the answer was just floating around in it. The emerald skinned turtle clicked his tongue, jaw hanging open slightly in thought.

"I don't know, I guess. It's just nice to think positive before the whole thing gets down the drain." "Doesn't that make you religious too?", Mikey asked, looking pale in the light of he lamp near him, his freckled face scrunched up in thought.

"But then the whole world would be religious, because if ya ain't religious ya can't hope, which everyone does. And if everyone is religious, then nobody is because it would be normal, and not even considered anymore. And damn ya fer bringin' this topic up, I haven't had to think so hard fer a long time."

"Dude", Michelangelo breathed out, eyes gleaming, "maybe we can make our own religion. Like Pizzaprayers or something?! Uh, hey, by the way, we're going out tonight?" 'Out' was the train wreck. Raphael nodded absentmindly, still trying to stomach that they even had that conversation. "Ya up for a smoke and some coke?" The youngest nodded, coming to his feet and wrapping himself up into Raph's blanket.


	32. Light

**A/N:** Again, another headcanon! Just read it and you'll get it. (pshhhh it's about Mikey)

Prompt: Light  
>Day: February 1st<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey fidgeted under his father's cold stare. Right now he felt like he was ten feet underground in a hole so small he could barely breath. He felt nauseous and breathless all at once. Raphael was kneeling beside him, looking paler than ever. Leo and Don were probably eavesdropping.<p>

But it was not the red banded one that shook, Mikey's body quivering with fear. But master Splinter didn't stop eyeing them, even as he saw that his youngest would start to cry soon, the tension too thick in the air.

They had been seen as they came back in the morning from their night trip to the train, punched up on caffeine and cigarettes, both of them having smoked almost Raph's whole pack for the week. Normally nobody should have been awake, but faith said 'Fuck You!' and punched them in the face, which lead to this delicate situation.

"Michelangelo", his father's voice was harsh and full of restrained anger. The rat was attacking the weakest link of the chain. Raphael glanced over to his boyfriend, fighting to urges to comfort him as the younger one seemed to break apart under their master's eyes.

"Would you care to explain, my dear son", his voice raised in volume, "why you two were out the whole night and come back smelling like cigarettes?!" The rat was furious, had never thought that his sons would consider such things as smoking. The fur on his snout was bristling up, indicating his anger towards his two youngest.

Mikey fought a sob, thought he didn't know if it was a relieved one or not. Just… just the cigs. Fucking shit, just the cigs! Keep your cool. He wanted to lie, to deny everything, but he couldn't get his mouth to work. Raphael glanced over to his brother, eyes wide with fear. He clenched his eyes shut, working his jaw.

_It was my fault, I couldn't sleep, took him with me and smoked. He was just there, nothing more._

The hot tempered turtle voiced his thoughts, even if they sounded more like a question. He was met by silence, his own heart pounding away in his head, making it almost unbearable to make up even more excuses. Splinters walking stick came to sit on Mikey's throat, nudging his head up. Raph could see that the orange material was dark around Mikey's eyes. He's crying.

"Does he say the truth my son?", Splinter asked, much gentler this this time, his heart breaking because he made his boy cry. But it was their own fault. He had to remind himself of that every three seconds.

"If you tell me the truth, your punishment won't be as hard as originally intended. Mikey felt now worse than ever. He was supposed to decide. He should decide whether to tell him about them and the whole train thing and get don't know what a punishment, or not come out and get don't know what punishment. He couldn't exactly ask Raph right now, you know.

The truth would be even harder to swallow for him than expected, so he decided to man up, grow a pair, trying to keep the coke down and open his mouth.

"Yeah, he took me with him. Yeah he smoked. Just a coincidence that I smell like it too, you know, with staying beside him the whole time. But so what. It's not like you have a say in what we do when we're not training." Brown eyes grew dark. He was stuck in some shit now, but he wasn't about to chicken out. Even as Raph threw him a look like 'Yer crazy man! Not even I would be that disrespectful!'. Blue eyes grew cold.

"You never forbid us to go out that night. We stayed in the sewers. And the smoking. It's not that bad, I mean, like, everyone does it!", the sea green turtle exclaimed. He didn't see the hit coming, and Raph yelped as he saw the stick of his father whack Mikey over the head harder than ever before.

His head throbbed and he saw everything twice, swimming in and out of consciousness, the elderly rat warning Raph silently, that if he tried to move, he would get an even harder blow. As the youngest scrambled to his feet, eyes puffy and sobbing, he knew he had gone to far. But there was no turning back now.

Raphael was glaring daggers at him. His green stare unforgiving as he watched as his brother gagged. "Leonardo, Donatello. You can come in now and escort your brothers to their rooms. Which they won't leave anytime soon." Their older brothers looked lost. Leonardo pushing out a growling Raphael while Donatello helped the youngest to walk out. Splinter almost flinched as he heard the youngest one throw up.

* * *

><p>Outside Raphael was by his boyfriends side as soon as the youngest one's knees gave out and he hurled up all over the place, the anxiety and the blow finally catching up. "Shit", Raph cursed while Donnie already got a glass of water for Michelangelo.<p>

"Say that again. I think he might have a concussion. The hit was pretty bad. Man, I've never seen him so furious", Donnie breathed out. As Mikey finished his water he was scooped up in strong arms, Raphael making a beeline for his own room.

"Hey Raph wait!", Leo was by his side in an instant, "You heard him!"

"Yer not serious", the red banded ninja growled out. "I can't leave him in his room like that!"

"Don't worry Raph. I've got him. Right Mikey?"

But the younger one shook his head, slurring out a: "I don't wanna. I wanna stay with Raph." His complain was ignored as he was practically ripped out off his boyfriend's warm and comforting arms and pressed against another plastron. He squirmed, trying to get away as he saw Leo scowling at Raph because he wasn't moving an inch. But the eyes of the leader grew softer as he saw Raph kissing the younger one on the forehead. He then watched as Mikey was carried away to his own room.

As he still refused to move, Raphael was shoved hard in the direction of his own four walls. Leo grabbed a bucket, pushing it against his chest and him in his room. He heard the lock click into place and gasped. Locked into his own room. No sneaking out. He dragged his exhausted bones over to his bed, which felt cold without a certain other turtle in it.

And he had left the fucking phone in the train. No contact. He refused to let the building up moisture escape his eyes. He didn't know how long he won't be able to see Mikey, but he already missed him, which was stupid and so sappy that he almost threw up too, feeling lightheaded as he already itched for another cigarette.

And then he started crying.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Mikey was in a similar state, his throat burning and his brain feeling like it would explode. His heart throbbed too. It was ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. His mask was laying on the cold concrete floor. He suddenly felt angry as he took the material and clenched it in his shaking hand. Damn it! He pulled on both sides, the fabric stretching until he heard a ripping sound.<p>

As he looked at it he could see a tear in it, crying out as he ripped it apart. It was satisfying. It was meant to remind him of what he was, but right now it was just a reminder of how his father wanted him to be. He just wanted a simple life, settle down with Raph and cuddle all day. This was unnecessary. They had done nothing wrong. It was their own choice. They hadn't hurt anyone with it! And fucking hell, Splinter just couldn't see it...

He was panting hard by the time he was done, orange shreds all over his bed. Right now, the light was gone. And it wouldn't come back until he was out of here. With Raphael.

* * *

><p>Two nights without sleep. Three days since he had eaten something. He wouldn't be able to keep it down anyways. The young turtle just couldn't seem to fall asleep, every time he tried he wouldn't even drift off. It wasn't that his body was full of energy. Oh no, he felt as drained as ever. But his mind was tired, fuzzy and just couldn't settle. What was Raph doing right now?<p>

God he missed him.

But did Raphael miss him?

He was sure he did.

The door cracked open, blinding light in his pitch black room. He squeezed his eyes shut as Donnie came up to him, shaking his shoulder lightly.

"Mikey, you have to eat something. Please."

And Michelangelo said something he never thought he would say to anyone in his family.

_"Fuck you."_

Donatello stared, unsure what to do. Mikey's eyes were unfocused. His voice was dry with the lack of water.

"You should go. Splinter doesn't want you to talk to us, remember?"

The way the other one said it made his blood run cold and he left the room.

Lock clicking into place.


	33. Knight

**A/N:** Hnng, I'm sick so exspect a longer chapter tomorrow...

Prompt: Knight  
>Day: February 2nd<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Michelangelo moaned tiredly, hands trembling as he reached out to take the bottle of water. As he took big gulps of it he felt it soothing his dry throat. He drank until nothing was left of the liquid and wheezed out a cough as his stomach clenched around nothing. It felt like one second more of this loneliness and he'd go crazy.<p>

With the last power his body possessed he stood up, vision fuzzy and legs shaking. But he made it to the door and reached out for the bowl of rice, but did not touch the old food itself, instead lifting up the chopsticks in it. Damn it to hell. There'd be no knight in shiny armor to save him. And man, he wasn't a fucking princess. But he knew that he was tired, reeking like a dead fish, hungry, cold and in desperate need of Raphael.

He plunged one of the sticks into the lock, a second later the other one. Twisting them around until he heard a click. The sound ringed in his ears, feeling so loud that he was afraid somebody might have heard. What time was it? He twisted his hurting neck around, catching the vibrant red numbers of the clock. The thing was hurting his eyes. 2:54 a.m.

He tried to even out his breathing as he hefted himself upright again, pain jolting through his system. He cracked the door open a bit, glancing out into the deserted hallway. The youngest ninja swiftly tiptoed into the dark kitchen. It has to be here. He made himself as tall as he could, grabbing for the keys in the refrigerator.

And then he just ran as quietly as he was able to. He came to a stop in front of Raph's room, feeling ready to drop dead. He unlocked the door with a shaky hand and was in the room before the other one even looked up. Raphael's room was a mess, weapons and mask carelessly thrown on the floor, a cracked ceramic bowl, were ones rice was in, in the corner of his dimly lit room, the food slowly peeling off of his walls.

"Mikey", Raph croaked out, his limbs heavy as he dragged his body into sitting position, lifting his aching arms as Mikey embraced him. "Shit Mikey, when have ya last eaten?", the older one asked as he heard Michelangelo's stomach give a pained noise.

"Doesn't matter. We're leaving." And with that Mikey took the lead and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, helping him to his feet.

* * *

><p>The water was icy and Raph's teeth wouldn't stop clattering. But the cold was numbing his headache. Besides, they booth smelled pretty bad. As Mikey pushed himself out of the lake Raphael followed him. The water on their skin felt frozen as they waded through the sewers. They only broke down once they were inside their own home, blankets thrown over them as they both shivered.<p>

Mikey drank some coke and ate a full bag of nachos, with a whole bottle of dib. He moaned happily every time the snack touched his tongue, taste buds almost exploding with flavor.

Now he was good, still wet and cold, but Raph was beside him, eating a bag of marshmallows and pressing him closer to his side, kissing him between taking a new sweet.

It was heaven.


	34. Train

**A/N:** Ok it's like, not that long, but longest one yet. And it get's a little explicit... If ya know what I mean ^^.(Pshhh, with this chapter the rating changed!)

Prompt: Train  
>Day: February 3rd<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey groaned as he snuggled into Raphael's side, his back hurting from the hard floor they slept on. But he felt better than ever. He cracked one eye open as he felt Raphael stroking his cheek. "You can't deny it bro", he yawned, smiling at the other, "your fucking romantic." Raph chuckled, making Michelangelo feel all tingly inside. "I like it when you curse", the older ninja purred.<p>

Mikey hefted himself up, straddling his brothers waist and moaned lowly in his ear. "Fucking strawberries." Raphael felt himself shiver. But just as he wanted to sit up he hit his head on the bench above his head, having totally forgotten where they slept. "Owww", he rubbed his sore forehead as Mikey chuckled and helped him up.

"Dude, we need to furnish man!" And so it began. They searched the sewers for anything they could need. The turtles found an old radio, hoping it'd still work they took it with them. They'd need new batteries thought before they could test it. The rest was only junk, so the teens got back to the train, placing the thing into their main wagon.

"So okay, if we, like, make this the bedroom, and we should really focus on that part of it, we need to remove the seats. We need some paint too, something warm. Maybe yellow, or beige." Raphael was sitting on the blankets on the floor, listening to Mikey get all detailed for their bedroom. The older one was content with letting Mikey take the lead with this project.

"We need some screwdrivers fer tha seats, so I'm gonna visit Casey, maybe get some batteries too. Then when it gets dark we could make a trip to the junkyard, with some luck we'll even find a mattress." Mikey nodded, already thinking about where to get paint from. Suddenly he felt so mature. Maybe it was because they wouldn't sleep with the others anymore. He shrugged it of and kissed Raph goodbye as the red clad one made his way to Casey's.

* * *

><p>The hokey player stared as he saw Raph knocking on his window. It was still day and unusual for the ninja to come out while it was still light. He lifted a brow as he opened the window to his room, letting his best friend inside. "Hey Casey, ya gotta help me out." "Sure", the teen answered, "what do you need?" "Some screwdrivers and a few batteries", the turtle rubbed his temple. Casey saw that he was tired and wasn't about to let him down.<p>

He rummaged around in his drawers, and why the fuck had he screwdrivers in his drawers?! The ninja groaned as a headache started pounding away. "Why don't you just- Jesus, why is there a old pizza in here?! Wait a second." His human friend was still buried in his wardrobe, looking for the things as he exclaimed a triumphant 'Aha!', which echoed in Raphael's head and felt like it would rip apart his brain.

"Okay", wheezed the black haired boy, handing his friend the heavy box, the utensils in it clattering as he threw some batteries on top of them. "Thanks Case, yer a savior." "Don't sweat it. Anything for my bro. So back to my question. Why ain't Donnie using his own shit?" "It's not fer Don", he admitted, staring at the ground, "I need it. We left the lair. Me and Mikey I mean."

Now Casey sat down on his unmade bed, kicking some old clothes off of it. "Why?", he asked. Raph shrugged. "Better than being looked up in yer own room forever, ain't it?" Casey huffed, unsatisfied with his answer. "Okay, now explain. I ain't got the whole day, my mum will be back soon. I don't want her to faint. No offense."

"Only little taken", the ninja sighed, " Splinter caught us when we were coming back home in the middle of the night. Thought nobody'd be up. Shit happened. He wanted the truth, wanted to press it outta Mikey. Little one didn't budge thought, and man I'm proud of the nuttball." "So what is the truth?", Casey asked, clearly clueless. "We found an old train wreck a few weeks ago. We were often there since then, and after we came back smelling like smoke, he locked us into our rooms. Fer three days. I swear, Mikey looked half dead as he broke into my room. Hadn't eaten in days, the little shit. Scared me to death."

"Wow", was the only thing Casey brought out, never having thought that Splinter'd be so … extreme. "Yeah, wow. So we made a run fer it and now we live in the train. Wanna help us renovate it?" It was only meant as joke, but he saw his friend nodding eagerly at the question. "Dude, absolutely! It's so cool that ya two live alone!"

"Yeah? Cool." Then he left as he heard the front door open.

* * *

><p>As he came back Mikey was eating an apple, waving as he saw his boyfriend come in through the door. Raphael put the box down, already looking for the perfect size in the box full of tools. As he found what he was looking for he began to work under the strong supervision of Michelangelo. It took him ten minutes for the first of the seats to vanish out of the bedroom-wagon into another unoccupied one. Seat after seat was removed, with Mikey helping him after he had finished his meal.<p>

"Casey says he'll come visit us soon", Raph grunted as he hefted up a seat, dragging it away. "He wants to help us." "That's nice of him", came the cheery answer from the younger one as the last of the seats were removed, the wagon now plain and ready for some furnishing.

The trip to the junkyard was quick as they met up with Casey, the teen helping them to carry their new belongings into the sewers. The two older ones carried a big mattress, still unused and wrapped in plastic. Mikey was carrying a bucket filled with little things like a clock and even a DS. Mikey hummed happily as he saw the old train. They laid the things on the ground outside, Mikey taking some spray-paint from Casey.

Screw the only one color idea. The were happily spraying until dawn, tired and hungry putting away the empty cans. Now the walls were adorned by superheroes and TV stars, a hokey player and some wolfs, their names and colors. They went outside so they could leave it to dry, eating some leftover chips and drinking some soda. An hour later Casey went home, having school tomorrow. The new clock said it was already 4:16 a.m. and they dragged the mattress and their tired bodies into the train, falling on top of the still wrapped thing.

It was still smelling awful, but looked a lot better now. "Dude, I'm done. Like, totally." With a dramatic sigh Mikey rolled over, panting. "Well, If yer starting to see the light don't follow it. We just got this shit going. Would be bad to lose ya now." "Just bad?", the younger one asked, humor in his voice. "Maybe worse", Raphael shrugged and grabbed a hold of their pillows and blanket, making himself comfortable.

As soon as he laid down again, his lips were forcefully attacked by the orange clad ninja, a pink tongue pushing in his mouth. Raphael moaned, pulling the other turtle on top of him. Gripping his brother's shell, the older one churred as Mikey's tights squeezed down on his shell. As they parted, Mikey groaned: "This is ours. Fuck we can do what we want. Fuck."

"Are ya seducing me? If ya are, yer doing a good job." Michelangelo trusted against his brother's plastron, moaning again. Raphael felt arousal sweeping over him, heat radiating off of his boyfriend. Boyfriend. They had every right to enjoy themselves. Mikey was already hard in his shell. The youngest turtle of the clan bit his lip. Raphael cupped his still mask less face, looking into his cyan eyes.

He turned them over, pinning his brother under himself. God, this was good. Neither of them had had sex before. Sure, they'd touched themselves. Every teen did it once in a while. But now they didn't think. He quickly took off his obi and grinded down into his brother's front , eyes pressed close in pleasure. "Hnng, not that-", he was cut off by his own moan. "Raph, c'mon, starting to ache there dude."

It was whispered, cheeks flushed and eyes looking everywhere but him. Raph laid his palm softly on the centerline of his plastron. Slowly he followed it until he reached Mikey's hips, which bucked up against him, stimulated at the contact. "Raph-Raphie…!", it was husked out. And not surprisingly Raphael found that to be very, very hot. Blunt nails scratched over the plates, the sound echoing in the train.

"Oh god, I can't-!" Raphael shushed him, not in this romantic way, no, more demanding, out of his own embarrassment. His brother cupped the underside of his plastron, and that did it for Mikey. He dropped down into Raph's hand, moaning at the contact. As it touched his palm, Raph jerked a bit, breathing hard. He inhaled Mikey's sent, head buried into the younger one's neck. Since when was Mikey smelling so good?

"You too Raph, or else this'll get awkward", was the hushed request of his mate. Mate. It sounded so weird. He let go of Mikey's dick, placing his hand on the mattress beside Mikey's head. With a shuddering sigh he dropped down too, grunting as his member touched Mikey's. Suddenly he trusted up again and a chur was ripped out of the other male's throat.

Holy shit, this room was so hot. Mikey felt so hot. So good. He'd have to hold himself together or else he'd cum with his next trust. "Uhnnn, this is good", Michelangelo groaned. He squirmed under his brother, wanting to have more friction because the other one had stilled. Now it was dead silent and Mikey felt as if he was burning up.

"Hey, you planning on moving Raph?", it was quietly spoken, but his brother heard him and shuddered again. He placed his hand back between them and grasped both of them in a lose grip. They both wouldn't last long, he knew it. Mikey's chur was only a evidence of this fact too. Mikey clutched onto his shell, starting to pant, his young body not used to such pleasures.

He pressed his lips onto Mikey's again and again, short gasps leaving them between the kisses. Everything was growing fuzzy before Mikey's eyes. He trusted up in his sibling's hand, fighting the urge to just scream out how good this felt. He felt sweaty and more at home than ever before. Raph seemed to like it as well, grunting and churring as he trusted his member into his slick hand, which was well coated by their pre-cum.

Without even realizing it, Mikey reached his peek, strong legs wrapping around his brother's plastron as came. Raphael felt this, and coupled with the other one's chur he was swept over the edge too, hot seed splashing against Mikey's plastron, who bucked up one last time before Raphael rolled off of him.

They were breathing hard, reality coming in as they came down from their orgasmic heights. They'd done it. And wow it felt amazing. Mikey was staring at the other turtle, eyes already closing. Raphael grinned lazily, looking at the ceiling, which was illuminated by the soft light of the torch. "Ya won't get awkward with me now, will ya?", Raphael asked, smile evident in his voice. Mikey shook his head, still not quiet there.

"We need a towel", Orange pointed out, looking at his sticky plastron. Raph reached over and took his obi, sweeping up the mess on his lover's front. Mikey raised a non existing brow. "You're gonna wash this before you wear it again, right?" In response he received a bruising kiss that left him breathless once more. Maybe he was gonna die of suffocation? "Go to sleep", Raphael demanded, pressing the youngest against his side. After Mikey switched the torch off, he was out cold.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** Oh please tell me it wasn't so bad. Because I think it was pretty lame. But I tried and this was my first lemon. I've never written something like this before and now I know why. This is haaaaard!


	35. Contest

**A/N:** First things first: I'm so glad you guys liked last chapter or at least found it acceptable. Ok, so more headcanons! Feel free to message me if ya wanna talk to me about them! SO- basically Donnie has this fear that his family'll think that he just isn't worth the effort and leave him. Of course it's not true but still. It gets pretty extreme for him and he gets bad anxiety attacks. And he also feels the need to control anything. He always wants to know what his brothers are up too. And if he doesn't know it just eats him up from the inside. So I guess control issues? **Also:** Happy Birthday amethyst! Jus' sayin'...!

Prompt: Contest  
>Day: February 4th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Donnie had known something was terribly wrong since he had discovered that Mikey hadn't touched his food. For days. And as they found their rooms empty the next morning, fear had gathered in the pits of his stomach and wouldn't leave him. It felt unnatural to not have them with him. And now he was scared for their lives. The genius knew it was ridicules, because, for god's sake, they were capable of caring for themselves.<p>

But the feeling still didn't leave. They'd searched the whole day and were tired now. Master Splinter was in his room meditating, trying to catch their spirits. Leo was completely destroyed. The team he had worked so hard to keep together was now split apart and without the two youngest a horrible silence stretched through the lair.

Donnie was sitting on the couch, head buried into his arms, curled together tightly. This was not how it should have gone! Master Splinter shouldn't have punished them so hard.

_It could have all been good._

The sneaking out thing could have been forgotten and their relationship accepted.

_It could have been good…_

Purple knew that their father had noticed a change of … team dynamics. But everything was peachy!

_IT COULD HAVE BEEN GOOD FOR FUCK'S SAKE!_

He was shaking with sobs. He just couldn't keep up, couldn't prevent things like this to happen. They were supposed to be a family, a clan, to stick together. Now they were just a couple of troubled souls. His plastron tightened at the thought that his brothers would never come back. It was suddenly hard to breath. It was too much for him as his throat seemed to cramp shut and he was left gasping for precious air.

He wasn't sure where they were and that scared him. It scared him badly. And Leo just wasn't there as he sobbed hard again, sucking in deep, uneven breaths. Please, please let them be alright! Suddenly living seemed like a contest on it's own for the tallest of the turtles. It was always like this. He just needed them to need him. Why else would they keep him around?

And his nightmare was just playing out before his own eyes. Half of his small family had left, now providing for themselves. And what did the others need him for anyways? He was just a waste of space. Waste of food. His mask was clinging to his face, wet and salty as silent tears rolled down his cheeks, already overflowing the fabric on his eyes.

He stood up on shaky legs, heading for his room. No father, no brothers, no April, no nothing… What was left? As if he could forget that he would always be judged by his father because he was their master too, but it was hard. Leo had always been a little distant, but now it felt like Donnie had to swim across an ocean to reach his oldest sibling.

There was a soft knock on his door and he buried his pale face into his covers. Leo came in, looking equally done. The blue clad ninja sat down on the bed, looking at his genius brother, tearstains visible on the younger one's face. "Man, Donnie. We're gonna find them. Don't worry so much." Don looked up, grimacing. "_I _am worrying too much?"

His brother flinched at the silent accuse. "Whatever. Everything's gonna be fine."

Donatello shook his head, eyes growing distant.


	36. Money

**A/N:** Okay, this is like real short, sorry. But this is what came out today. I'm a loser I know. I'm gonna go watch Breaking Bad now and muse over how Jesse is perfection in every way.

Prompt: Money  
>Day: February 5th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey hummed a tune as he cleaned the floor, presenting his backside to Raphael. The other one should be cleaning the windows. Emphasis on should, because the view of Mikey's ass was much more appealing than the his current task. He really needed to remind Casey of the flowers he had promised them. Maybe a skirt too?<p>

"Would ya strip fer me?" It was a blunt question. The younger one stopped his activity to look over his shoulder, eye ridges raised high. "No." Raphael huffed, not wanting to admit defeat. "Not even fer money?" Mikey shook his head, muttering a 'You don't have money' under his breath.

"Why not?", he asked, but he didn't want to pressure the little one into something he didn't want to do. Mikey sighed, facing the older one and sitting down. "We don't really wear clothes? Wouldn't it be pointless? Would be no fun", the youngest reasoned. Raphael perked up. "What if I got ya real pretty clothes? Would ya do it then?", he asked again, this time more hopeful.

Now Michelangelo smiled. "Yeah, maybe. I like pretty clothes! Uhh, could you get me a skirt? 'Cause these things seem real comfortable." Ah, apparently Mikey was a mind reader. Raph nodded eagerly, already imagining his boyfriend in a short skirt and some make up.

"Hey. Stop drooling on the floor. And they say my imagination runs wild! The nerve of some turtles!"

But Mikey was delighted. He really appreciated a nice skirt!


	37. Candy

**A/N:** That Leo/Donnie moment in here hopefully won't bother no one ;3 I love them

Prompt: Candy  
>Day: February 6th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>"Raph? Where are you? Shit's getting serious! We're outta candy!" Mikey just practically had a meltdown as he had rummaged through the depot of food on his quest to find something eatable. As he looked out, Raph wasn't there as well. Where was his boyfriend when he was needed? He slumped down on the floor. Hungry and alone. Just great.<p>

As Raph came back half an hour later he perked up, hearing the rattling of bags. Groceries! Raph had been shopping without him? He stood up, yawning as he did. It was already late and he could use something before bed. He grinned like a maniac as the bags were trusted into his waiting hands, the contents seemed to smell heavenly. As he looked inside he found some chocolate croissants, still warm and a coffee.

Scrambling over to a waiting Raphael he plopped into his lap, taking a drag of the offered cigarette and biting into his treat. He moaned happily as the warm mousse touched his taste buds and heard Raph chuckling behind him. He could get used to this. Never leaving his bed again, just cuddling up against Raph, who was his savior by the way. Because, really, food, coffee and cigarettes? He loved this guy.

Donatello's eyes burned in their sockets, too long since he had last blinked. He stared at the popsicle stash next to his brother's cat. Damn he missed them. Where they ok? It wasn't like they hadn't phoned their shell cells, but Mikey's was dead and Raph didn't answer. He closed the door softly, the cat shooting him a sad look.

"Don." Leo. Warm hands on his shoulders. Hot breath in his neck. "Leo. Just what is happeningß" His voice broke mid sentence. The skilled palms started rubbing soothing circles into his tense muscles. "Come." He guided his younger brother over to the table, pressing him into a chair. Then the hands were gone, leaving his sick looking skin chilled, only to be replaced by a soft warm blanket.

Leo was already preparing a big mug of coffee. After the steaming liquid had been pushed into his shaking and clammy fingers a few chocolate croissants were set on the table. Leo sat in front of him, looking exhausted but not as bad as the tallest one. "Eat. You'll need your strength."

"I don't think I have much left."

It was admitted as a whisper, but the oldest heard. Somehow Leo always heard him.

His free hand was grasped by the leader, who then lowered his head as if he wanted to kiss it. Donnie's breath caught in his throat. Instead Leonardo touched it to his icy forehead, maskless eyes pale.

"I know. But I try to be strong for both of us."

It was admitted as a whisper too.


	38. Oil

**A/N:** I' m sorry, yesterday the server just wouldn't let me post anything and I' m currently posting on my phone because I' m in spain so please excuse this terrible format... -.-

Prompt:Oil  
>Day: February 7th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey moaned into Raphael' s mouth, their tongues battling and hands caressing each other. The younger one was seated in Raphael' s lap, cock out and standing proud against his plastron, rubbing against Red' s. His breath hitched as Raph' s slippery hand touched his member. Wait, slippery? He broke the kiss in order to look down. His brother' s hand was coated in something. A look to the right told him what it was. Massage oil? The little tube contained the slight orange substance.<p>

"Where did you get that?", he brought out breathless, a thumb sliding over the head. He squeezed his eyes shut as his body shook in pleasure. He felt Raphael kiss his neck while palming their cocks. "Casey" , was the cut-short reply. Mikey' s back arched as much as possible as a finger traveled lower, brushing softly over his entrance, coating it in the cold liquid. "Raph ..."The older one bit down on the perfect curve of his younger brother' s neck.

Mikey felt the pressure in his abdominal building, muscles tensing only to completely relax as his brother did all the work and brought him over the edge, shortly following him. Michelangelo rolled off of him onto the mattress, he could always start a day like this. Wake up to some two day old coffee and toast, a good hand job, warm weight of Raphael on his plastron. Yeah, he was one happy turtle.

Leonardo sat on the floor in the dojo, one hand holding a katana, the other one a bottle of baby oil. Like always, the lair was deserted. He sighed as he opened the bottle and purred some of the good smelling oil on top of a rag, starting to polish. It was a relaxing task, just making sure that his weapons looked good. It brought him much needed peace.

Everything was chaos these days. Donnie was not the same. He was anxious all the time, shaking and scared. They stopped training all together. No one was in any condition to function. Master Splinter didn' t look like he would fall apart, but he knew his father. Two of his children were gone and he knew that it was his fault. Donnie would most likely start to cry if Leo could pin him to the floor, weeping and saying what a failure he was. It was exhausting to say the least.

He finished one blade and sheathed it.


	39. Flight

**A/N:** Okay, I have like no idea how many words are spelled wrong but I'm still writing on my phone so please again I'm sorry for that. I'm staying in Spain until Wednesday, then you'll get longer ones again, I promise.

Prompt: Flight  
>Day: February 8th<br>Pairing: Leo/Don, Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Donnie was passed out on the bed, chest moving slowly with each breath he took. The calming scent of incense was laying heavy in the room, feeling his nostrils and making sleep easier than ever. Leonardo was seated on the floor, trying to meditate and failing again. Since his youngest brothers were gone, every attempt was failed. The genius snored softly, body completely exhausted from the lack of nutrition and sleep. With a grunt Leo hefted himself up. Donnie looked peaceful in his sleep, flat on his shell in Leo's room.<p>

He had said he didn't want to sleep alone and went with him. But Leo was a wreck. Not only his brothers, but also Karai gave him headaches. He hadn't seen her in so long, he couldn't even remember her voice. She was a distant memory and it was bothering him. Wasn't she supposed to be his crush? She certainly had been, but now it seemed like she had been erased out of his mind.  
>The leader shifted his weight on his feet, the aching limbs just wanting to give out. And his bed was already occupied so he crouched down on the floor, laying his head next to Donnie's. He could smell his brother, but it was harder than ever. He hadn't been tinkering in a while, so there was a lack of oil and grease in his scent. It was almost sterile now.<br>Leo's forehead scrunched up in confusion as he smelled something else. A faint whisper of mint and sandalwood. Hmmm. Weird. He took a few deep breaths, inhaling his brother's scent that was drugging him into sleep. Almost. He ripped his eyes open, staring shocked at the younger one, shaking his head. NO! Not happening! He was on his feet faster than ever before, almost falling backwards again. He took his fast flight out of the door.

* * *

><p>Mikey took a big gulp of water, handing the bottle to Raph, who greedily ripped it out of his hand. They had been running for an hour, just feeling the wind on their chilled skin. New York was beautiful at night when you can't see the rubbish and things laying in the alleys. Still, something was missing. "What's with the face?", Raphael asked, holding him close with his hand around the orange banded one's shoulder. "I miss them", it was a faint whisper, like he was ashamed for it. But Raphael only nodded. "Me too", the older one admitted. "You think they still go on patrol?" Shrugging. "Maybe we could meet them here sometime?", Mikey asked shyly. "Sure", Raphael responded, kissing him softly. After another kiss. "Sure..." It was sad. <p>


	40. Fake

**A/N:** So like, there is definitely gonna be Leo/Don I'm sorry (no I'm not). I corrected this shit!

Prompt: Fake  
>Day: February 9th<br>Pairings: Raph/Mikey, Leo/Don  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Donnie's eyes were wide and searching as he took in the skyline. It was a cold night and Leo tried to stay patient, but it was hard as he felt his finger becoming popsicles. Finally they saw two shadows approaching and Don was already engulfing Mikey in a bear hug. Raphael was silent as he walked up next to him, just observing their brothers.<p>

"How's it goin' ?", a heavily accented voice asked. "Hasn't been the same with you guys out", was the short reply as Leo didn't even look at him. Raphael raised a brow in confusion. This wasn't like his older brother at all. The leader was watching Donnie like a hawk, blue eyes dull and Raphael chewed on his lip in thought. He took out his pack of cigarettes and lit one up, Leo ignoring the smoke that clouded his vision.

It was awkwardly silent on the roof. "Everything okay with you bros?", asked Mikey, voice quiet. This brought Leo back to the real world. He cleared his throat.

"Totally."

"Liar", Mikey sounded betrayed. "Please come back home again...", Donnie said quietly. Mikey shook his head, thinking back to the time alone in his room. He walked back up to his boyfriend, accepting the offered cig as he took a big drag. He puffed the smoke out slowly, making smoke rings. Raphael smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek. He was even smoking playfully!

Donnie coughed as he accidentally got some of the exhaled smoke in his lungs.  
>Leo smiled. But his stomach clenched while he looked at Don, unsure of what to think. His brother had been... distant. "Ya told Splinter yer gonna be meeting us?", Raphael asked, taking his smoke back. Leo clicked his tongue, jaw relaxed. "We're on patrol", was the reply in the I-don't-give-a-shit kind of tone. This was not like Leonardo at all. But the night was still young and maybe he just had a bad day...<br>As their ways parted the leader still couldn't get over the fact that he practically felt like he was falling apart, slowly coming apart without pressure from outside. But the pressure from inside was too much. He didn't feel like bursting. He felt like he would melt from it anytime now. Donnie wouldn't go outta his head for more than ten minutes. He had some shitty days right now... And the more he wanted to think that these continuous thoughts of Donnie were just because he was worried about his brother the more he had to lie to himself.

After all, all this was lied.

Fake. 


	41. Apple

**A/N:** Hey, shooooorrrtttt one I know. But I needed some Mikey so have him!

Prompt: Apple  
>Day: February 10th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey, Leo/Don  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey took a bite from his apple, chewing loudly as he stared at the graffiti on his walls. Leo had been weird tonight, as they showed up he hadn't even hugged them. They had been brutally ignored and if Mikey didn't know better he'd say his brother was angry. He had been really absent and it was worrying Mikey and gave him something to think about. Raphael was out with Casey and he had stayed home, wanting to just cuddle up into his bed.<p>

Still, his insomnia got worse that night and he didn't have his tea with him. The young mutant stood up, shivering as the cold air touched his skin. He shuffled over to the corner of the wagon and took a big bottle of coke with him. He wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. Grabbing a cigarette and a lighter, he wrapped his fluffy blanket around himself and went out. Michelangelo flinched as his feet touched the cold concrete. He sat down in the dark and lit his cig up, taking a big drag and feeling the soft burn in his lungs. He still wasn't used to it, but it was getting better.

He cracked open his big bottle and took a swig of the cold liquid. A grin split on his face after he had swallowed. Oh he knew exactly why Leo had been so distant. Another cloud of smoke was puffed out, the user chuckling almost silent. The leader had been looking at Don! He giggled manically as he imagined his oldest brother drooling over the genius. Oh it was glorious. Of course he couldn't prove his theory, but only the thought of traditional Leo and shy Donnie made him squeal. Oh Raph would so call him a fan girl. He rubbed at his mask less eyes, thinking back to the night when he had shreddered the material. He didn't regret it. He didn't miss it. 


	42. Boot

**A/N:** I'm, like, DONE! I just came home and it's 11 pm in Austria and it took me till now to get home from Spain and excuses! But tomorrow yer gonna get a real chapter.

Prompt: Boot  
>Day: February 11th<br>Pairing: Leo/Donnie  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Donnie sucked in a big gulp of air while his body shook with silent sobs. He was completely tense as he started to boot up the computer, eyes red and burning.<p>

April and Casey had visited them today.

April and Casey had kissed in the kitchen today.

Donatello's heart had been shattered today.

Tired and hurting he started to type in the password and he was granted access. He had always known that the chances weren't good, but oh god had he hoped! And now his hopes were crushed and Mikey and Raph together and Leo would get Karai sooner or later. And he was alone. He saw how the konuichi flirted with his brother and it made him angry. Leo'd get some and he'd stay alone.

His throat was tight as he swallowed thickly, trying to forget that this day even happened. But he now knew he didn't stand a chance and he'd try to be a good friend for her. He forgot the time and got lost in his work until there was a knock on his door. "Come in Leo." He didn't want to sound like he'd kick off his head any moment, but Leo flinched. "Hey, uh..., I just wanted to let you know they're gone and you can come out now." It pained the leader to see his sibling like this, but Donnie had to sort out his feelings himself, like he did with his own.

But while Don was crying over a redhead Leo had an identity crisis and tried to figure out how the heck he could know for sure that he was attracted to only women. Because damnit to hell, Donnie had nice thighs okay?! 


	43. Pest

**A/N:** Ahhhh, I'm glad I have my laptop back! Finally I can keep my spelling in check again! SO here have some sick ninja!

Prompt: Pest  
>Day: February 12th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey was woken by a cough right next to him, a hot body pressing into his side, shivers shaking it. He heard a wet sniffle and turned over, facing his brother. He squinted in the dark, trying to see something. Orange's hand found Red's who was squeezing it softly. " 'm okay", the older one gritted out. "You don't sound like it." Mikey switched the torch on, the bright like flooding the room and Raphael gave a pained groan.<p>

Mikey took in the shivering sight of his boyfriend, who's eyes were glassy and red rimmed. He flinched as Raph tried to stifle a cough and made it sound like he was choking. The younger one sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at his new clock and found out that it was only 2.47 a.m. He felt dead to the world.

Meanwhile Raphael curled up into a fetal position, trying to soak in all the warmth of the covers. His skin was sweaty and he looked miserable. Mikey winced in sympathy at a throaty groan. What was he supposed to do? Normally they'd just get Donnie, but the genius wasn't here. Mikey stood up and looked through their resources. He got a bottle of water and a mango and helped Raph into a sitting position. The hothead just wanted to wave him of in order to avoid worrying his mate, but Mikey had none of it and was now holding him upright.

Raphael drank greedily and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. The world was spinning around and he felt like he had to puke. He wanted to stand up, but Mikey pressed him down on the shoulders and was already on it. He brought the big bucket over just in time as Raph's stomach wanted to empty himself. He rubbed his brother's neck and prayed that this would stop. By the time he could finally stop he felt spent. Mikey gently nudged his lip with another bottle and he thankfully accepted it, his mouth tasting worse than ever and his throat burning.

Mikey felt lost. He pressed the fruit into his boyfriend's hand and got up, starting his search for his phone. As he finally found the damn thing he noticed the unanswered calls. His brothers must have been worried sick. He swallowed hard and called Donnie. He brother answered too fast for his liking. He should be asleep. The youngest of the clan was greeted by a panicked 'What's wrong?!'. He held the phone away from his now throbbing head.

"You busted my eardrums. But that doesn't matter! Bro, Raph's sick and I dunno what to do? It's real bad!" Donnie seemed to go into full doctor mode as he scribbled down the symptoms described by Mikey. "And he threw up?" "Yes! Oh Don, he hasn't gotten the Pest, has he?!" Instead of Donnie Raphael answered him with a weak 'Of course not knucklehead…'. "He might need some medicine", Donatello concluded.

Mikey tensed even more. "I don't have anything to give him", he sounded beaten. "Come home?"

It was a sweet invitation.

It was a sweet temptation.

But could he just come back like this?

He looked over his shoulder at a complaining Raph, who said that 'he wasn't pussy and wouldn't come crawling back'. But the younger one ended the call and just fucking scoped him up like some child and Raph clang to him for dear life, cursing as he was carried out into the sewers.

Mikey couldn't deny that Raph was goddamn heavy. But he managed to drag his sick ass back to the lair, his family already having been alerted by the genius and awaiting him. Splinter hugged him after Raphael was placed on a metallic table and he knew that his father had forgiven them.

Leo stood beside them, watching Donnie take care of his sick sibling. As Splinter wanted to guide him to his room he objected, telling him that he would just be locked in again and he couldn't manage on his own. But his master reassured him that he could share his room with Raphael. It really seemed like his father had come over the fact that his sons were together. That still didn't mean that they wouldn't have an embarrassing conversation in the morning. After all he was their ´father and it was his duty to give them the birds and the bees.

After Raphael was knocked out because of the medicine, diagnosed with the flu and peacefully slumbering next to Mikey on the younger one's bed Mikey dared to ask: "How did you find out?" His father smiled faintly, glad that he had his sons back and answered quietly: "I am not blind. You are not very subtle Michelangelo. I thought that I had taught you better. I waited to see if you would tell me on your own, but that didn't happen." Mikey buried his head in Raph's neck, who squirmed a bit at the hot breath. "You're still angry for that?", he asked. His father shook his head, telling him that he wasn't angry because they didn't tell him but because of the smoking. "We'll hold ourselves back, I promise." He crossed his fingers under the cover but Splinter gave him the look and he promised again. "And tomorrow we three are going to have a talk. Good night." And with that the rat stood up.

_Oh gods no… not 'THE TALK'! _

"Although I think I might have to invite Leonardo and Donatello too", the ninja master muttered, but he wasn't heard by the already sleeping Mikey.


	44. Burn

**A/N:** Have I really written 'caught the pest' in the last chapter? *checks* Nope! Whew! Scared me there! But sexuality headcanon time in this one! But guys! Over 100 reviews?! I'm honored! Seriously thought, I love you guys and I wish you a happy Valentines Day/Single Awareness Day because I always update at night and it would almost be over by then!

Prompt: Burn  
>Day: February 13th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey, Leo/Donnie  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>The time has come. The Talk. They were death meat for sure. They would both melt down in a puddle of embarrassment and never live this down. But they weren't on their own because right next to them Leo and Donnie were shifting around too. Mikey smiled as he saw Leo stealing glances at the genius of the family. But his happy expression vanished as he saw master Splinter approaching them. But his father looked troubled.<p>

"I honestly never thought that I would have to have this talk with you my sons, but it seems like you all may need it." He glanced at the two youngest and continued: "I like to believe that you already now where babies come from, but for you two this wouldn't need to be considered anyway right now." Mikey blushed and as master Splinter caught him the old rat seemed to know exactly what went on in his head. His father smiled softly. "But in order to talk to you about this I need to know something my sons. What gender are you attracted to?" The room was dead silent.

But the rat waited patiently until Raphael spoke up, voice still weak from his sickness: "I guess everyone. Like- I dunno but I've done some research and I guess I wouldn't mind even if they were like trans or something, because I think I'm more attracted to personality come to think that I wouldn't be the best looking fish in the ocean myself. But I like confidence. Does that count as gender?" Raph knew he had been ranting and Mikey quietly reassured his boyfriend that he was in fact good looking. Their father had to smile at that.

"Actually", Donatello muttered quietly, "I think you might be pansexual. I mean, like, I did some research myself too." But the olive skinned turtle didn't tell them about himself yet. Mikey was ready to tell Splinter next and even managed a small smile. "I actually don't find anything besides Raph attractive." The mentioned turtle blushed. "At first I was completely sure that I'd never have a crush on anyone, because neither men nor women seemed appealing. I guess I go for Tortuga." The youngest waved his arms around in a 'mystical' kind of way.

This just left Donnie and Leo, but the room stayed silent even longer than the last time. Neither of the oldest brothers wanted to answer their father. After a while Leo felt that he owned Raph and Mikey a label, so he squeezed out a quiet '´Bisexual…' and was happy that his master seemed to approve as a gentle hand softly came to rest on top of his head.

In the end Splinter just wanted to see them happy. But Donnie just looked down on the floor, seeming conflicted. Leo eyed him shyly and nudged him as the other two grew impatient. Donnie fought down the last of his doubts and answered. And something in Leo died a little.

"Women."

"So be it. Donatello, I think you are the last one I need to tell about sex, because I know you read a lot. But still if you have question that your books may not be able to answer, don't hesitate to ask me my son." He let his dark eyes drift over to Leo's deep blue pools and smiled. "You, my son, know the responsibility for a team and I hope I don't have to tell you that a baby is even more challenging to handle." He scratched his beard. "And I also think that you should still take your time with it. Please." It almost sounded like he was begging and Mikey knew what their father was implying to.

"But when you meet a girl or a boy you like, I would like to get to know them." With that the oldest one was dismissed as he nodded dumbly. Right now he wasn't planning on finding someone who wasn't a tall and smart turtle, which was stupid because his brother was off limits. But he couldn't seem to get him out of his head. Sure there were pretty girls and handsome boys out in the streets, but Donnie was pretty in his own way. Kind of. He cringed at the thought of Don hitting him with his bo if he knew what he was thinking about.

He was ripped out of his thoughts as he heard his father address the youngest clan members. " I am going to talk to you two as an item because you currently are one and I am guessing that you aren't planning on changing that anytime soon. Like Michelangelo would say I will not beat around the bush and tell you that I know you had sex already." Mikey was bright red, but Raph seemed to take their outing quiet well.

"And I will probably not be of any great help when it comes to this topic, but I will try my best. I am just relieved you two can't get each other pregnant." He shook his head, trying to clear away the image of his two sons and a baby turtle next to them. This was just too weird. " I can not forbid you two from having intercourse, but I want you to consider that you are still really young and you have all time you need…"

Thank god their father didn't feel the need to tell them about sex in general and be like 'If a man loves a woman than they…' and after they had discussed some other things like protection for not only the turtles that liked girls but against the 'diseases, oh the diseases!' they moved on to morning practice, excluding Raphael who still had to rest.

SO it hadn't been that bad, but one turtle couldn't stop his heart from throbbing softly.

'_Women'…_

It felt like they were burned into his minds. These words just had hurt him. Really bad. For two of the turtles this talk had been relieving and reassuring, their father tending to their emotional wounds like a burn. But for two other turtles it was just like a new one had been created.


	45. Jail

**A/N:** Okay this may be weird but I don't care...

Prompt: Jail  
>Day: February 14th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey/Leo  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow", Mikey breathed, taking in the romantically set up dinner on the floor of his room. The room was dimly lightened by candles in soft orange and some fluffy pillows were seated on the floor. He kissed a blushing Raphael's cheek as he noticed the nachos on the floor. "I knew ya would like it", muttered the older one as he sat down on one pillow. He was surprised thought as the orange banded turtle took his own fluffy seat, placed it next to him and leaned against his brother.<p>

The other one blushed furiously and took his boyfriend's hand. "Thanks", Michelangelo mouthed against his neck before he kissed him sweetly. That was the moment when Leo opened the door. And stared. And stared and swallowed hard and teared up and shocked the younger ones. He turned to leave with a sobbed: "I'm so-sorry." The leader hiccupped but was wrapped into two pairs of warm and muscled arms.

"Hey Leo", Raph murmured, as the whimpering leader looked at him with big glassy eyes. "We know bro", Mikey tried to reassure. They guided their lost looking brother over to their once picnic-for-two-now-three. Leo was embarrassed and downright destroyed. But Raph and Mikey knew and seemed to get that he was literally craving some hugs.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you two", he mumbled and snuggled into Raphael's shoulder, who seemed to get it and held him closer. "Hey, Leo? You want a kiss?", Mikey asked. Raph quirked a brow, looking at him as if he lost it. But as soon as Leo looked up to give him a look Mikey was already kissing him. The blue clad turtle squirmed and was pressed against Raph's chest, who latched onto his neck softly.

After Mikey ended the kiss, Leo was unsure of what to think.

But he didn't need to as Raph suggested dinner for three and he was invited to sleep in their bed for tonight.

He accepted.

"You know", Mikey said, snuggling against Raph and taking Leo's hand, "in Russia we would be in jail if we were found out." "And what do ya wanna tell us with that?", asked the hotheaded turtle. "Nothing."

"What are we doing?", Leo asked, unsure of himself. "Helping you through Valentines Day", came the reply from Raphael. "So I didn't completely mess up your day?", he asked hopefully.

"Nope."

Leo was kissed again, more forcefully now by Raphael.

They settled down for the night.


	46. Grove

**A/N:** Sorry for the short thing yesterday, but I was sleeping by my dad and we were watching DSDS (which is shit, but funny) and Atze Schröder and I couldn't concentrate and it was already 23:30 or so! So yeah... I hope ya don't mind the Raph/Mikey/Leo thing

Prompt: Grove  
>Day: February 15th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey/Leo, Leo/Donnie  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>As Leo left their bed the next morning he felt better. Not good but decent and life seemed more bearable again. He even felt a bit more relaxed. He knew that even if he couldn't have Donatello he had some great brothers. He whistled a little tune as he came out of the room and saw Donnie staring at him as if he had murdered someone.<p>

"Have you been in there all night?", asked the genius confused. "Yeah so what?", was the provocating answer. Donnie huffed. "Oh so what, hmm? Is there something I should know? Maybe that there obviously was something happening in there last night? How come I was not invited, hmm?", asked the genius, suddenly anger present in his voice.

Leo smirked cruelly. "You said it yourself. Women. Or am I wrong?" He started a kettle of tea. "That still does not give you the right to interfere with their relationship", pressed Donnie. Leo looked at him with cold eyes. He knew he shouldn't be so cruel to his own brother, but damn was he angry. Maybe at himself or Donnie. Didn't matter. He laughed. "Oh I'M interfering? I don't think so."

The oldest buried his nose into his tea box. Oh this was the grove of the gods! So many flavors. He chose a fruit mix and placed the bag of dried food into his favorite mug, trying to start the day positive. "Morning Donnie! Hey Leo", came the sleepy greeting from the youngest clan member. A new mask was on his face, the orange bright. But Mikey could tell that the air was thick around the two older turtles as Leo waved a little and settled down next to the duo. Raphael rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned.

Leo smiled as Mikey bumped their feet together under the table and Donnie almost wanted to start throwing daggers at them. Instead he put on a cold grin onto his face, the green of his skin pale and bags could be seen under his mask. "I'm glad you guys are so… good to Leo. How… nice of you. Be gratefully big leader", he hissed and left the kitchen, leaving behind three frightened turtles.

"O-kay", said Raph slowly, looking at the two remaining siblings. "He's definitely pissed. Big time", grunted Raph. Leo just shrugged. "He has no reason to. It's not like it's his business anyway. He said he likes women so there's no reason to feel left out. He'll get over it." Mikey raised a brow. "You sure there bro? I mean he seemed furious!" Raphael head-desked and groaned: "It's too early for drama. Today is Sunday, we don't have training so let's start this day with some more sleep, sound good?"

Mikey looked at Leo. He seemed to be thinking. And the smallest turtle knew who he was thinking about. It really was unnecessary drama. If Donnie would just realize how much he meant to Leo but he wouldn't get it anyway, the way Leo is acting towards him. "Dude", he mumbled, "you won't win him over if you bark at him like that." Leonardo sighed: "That's the problem Mikey. He doesn't want to be won over."

"Maybe he just needs some convincing?", Raph suggested. "If there are no feelings there are no feelings Raphael", mumbled Leo bitter. "Well", Michelangelo said, "you still have us." Leo had to smile. "So you're gonna throw a pity party for me everyday?" "Nope", came the answer from Raphael, "just when ya need it. So lighten up. We know ya have tha hots fer Donnie-Boy, not fer us and we like ya as a brother, nothing more. But that ain't meaning that we can't hug ya and kiss ya ta make ya feel bettah. No bad feelings, right Mikey? No jealousy." The youngest ninja nodded.

"Yeah, see!" Mikey pressed his lips against Leo's in a gentle kiss and all tension left him as he held Mikey close. After they parted Raphael took over and latched onto his lips more forcefully. Leo moaned lightly as he felt the hothead nibble on his bottom lip as strong arms came to sit on his waist. God, Raph was a good kisser and Mikey was not bad either. With an apologetic swipe of a tongue over his lips the kiss was ended and Leo felt tingly all over. "Bettha?", asked the red clad turtle. Leo nodded, smiling softly. "Good, now come on you two, we have a whole day just fer sleep. Screw breakfast, just take the tea with ya Leo."

He followed the sleepy couple back into their room.

Maybe this was better than his tea depot.

Maybe this was the grove of the gods.


	47. Autumn

**A/N:** Aww, Leo is a cutie! This chapter is a bit happier than the last one I guess and we've got almost 1/2 of the challenge done! And a question: Do you guys think that I have improved since the first chapter, 'cause I don't really know!

Prompt: Autumn  
>Day: February 16th<br>Pairing: Leo/Donnie  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Leo looked down at the coffee in his hand, the warm mug soothing his anxiety of what was to happen in a few moments. He knew he had screwed up at breakfast and now he <em>needed <em>to apologize. The guilt just wouldn't leave him alone. With a shaky sigh he exited the kitchen, making his way to his execution. He raised his hand to knock on the lab door, but stilled midair. Donnie surely wasn't going to be happy to him. But this needed to be done. The soft echo of his knuckles meeting the wood could be heard in the hallway.

His heart was thudding in his throat and head as he heard footsteps. With a light creak the door was opened and he was face to face with a zombie Donnie. His face was a sickly shade of green and under his mask less eyes were bags bigger than Nebraska. His breathing was heavy, but he slowly reached out for the coffee. Leo almost wanted to throw it away as he saw the state his brother was in. The genius really needed a few _days _of sleep. But he tried to make peace in the Hamato household so he had to make compromises.

Leo took his hand and softly pressed the mug into his palm, closing the fingers that were not his own around it. Donnie looked down and swallowed hard, trying to get his throat at least a little moistured. As he looked up again, his eyes were softer and he made did a step to the side, a silent invitation into his lab. Leo felt lighter as he stepped into the cool room and sat on Donatello's bed, who in turn took a seat in his computer chair, rolling over to the leader until they were face to face.

The genius' was slouched in his chair, with every sip of the hot liquid he became more awake. Leo waited patiently until his sibling had finished half of it. Don was looking at him now. His reddish-brown eyes reminded the oldest of the coffee and the autumn leaves. His hands became clammy as he grew more nervous again. He wanted to talk this out, but his voice cords seemed to be cut, leaving him speechless.

"Thanks", Donatello's voice cut through the silence, "for the coffee I mean." Leo nodded in response, still not trusting his voice. Donnie shifted, looking at the ceiling and puffing out all the air that his lungs were capable of keeping in a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry Leo", mumbled the smart turtle. The leader's head snapped back up, looking as shocked as he felt. He was supposed to be the one apologizing and not Donnie!

But the genius had beat him to it and now Purple was looking at him like a kicked puppy. His breathing was shallow as he spoke: "It's ok. It wasn't okay for me to say this things as well. But I didn't interrupt anything. I promise. As for the night, we just slept in the same bed, because… I felt really lonely and I just happened to stumble in on them having a picnic and they suggested that I should stay." Donnie nodded, now getting the reasons. And he had left Leo to feel bad the whole day! What kind of brother was he.

"Again, I'm sorry", the younger one of the them yawned and clamped a hand over his mouth embarrassed. Leo chuckled, standing up and taking the now empty mug, placing it on the bedside table. He folded the sheets in half and was suddenly placing his arms around Don, who squealed very unmanly as he was lifted from his current seat into two strong arms. His cheeks grew hotter as Leo straightened up and grinned down at him. Donnie almost melted. He suddenly felt ice cold, fear gripping his heart in a cold hand, painfully squeezing the muscle.

He felt something rise in his throat and thought that he was gonna throw up. But what should he even get out? He hadn't eaten in days now and felt dizzy and empty all at once. But his brothers were at home, safe and sound and he could allow himself some kind of relaxation. His anxiety and depression had grown worse when he had seen he that he wasn't needed and excluded again when Leo had come out of Mikey's room.

But he was filled with warmth as Leo spun around slowly, making him feel like his bride. He chuckled as remembered his childhood when their father would get him to sleep like this. He felt heavy, his limbs feeling ten times more like sacks filled with sand. His oldest sibling placed him into his bed carefully and he literally almost passed out once his body touched the mattress. He was covered with a warm blanket and snuggled deeper into the warm covers.

Leo smiled painfully, somehow feeling even sadder now. But he held back tears as he took the mug and left the room, coming to a halt after he had closed the door. "Will always be you, won't it?", he asked the quiet lair and received no response.


	48. Cold

**A/N:** I was in a fluffy mood today and just wanted to cuddle. Instead I was in school for 8 hours -.- and had to do 4 hours of homework ._.

Prompt: Cold  
>Day: February 17th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey,  
>LeoDonnieSeries: TMNT 2012

* * *

><p>As Donnie woke up the first thing he noticed was the cloud of breath leaving his mouth and spreading out into the air. He glanced to the left and looked at his clock. Huh. Only 4:13 a.m. He shivered as he felt the cold air hit his now exposed skin, the blanked having fallen off. "Shit", he cursed, sitting upright and just wanting to curl back up somewhere warm. It seemed like the heating system had stopped working in the middle of the night, and because of the cold outside the sewers were even colder.<p>

The olive colored turtle stood up and went out of his room, the cold slowing his steps rapidly. ´The genius went down the hallway, coming to a halt in front of Mikey's room and the inhabitants could be heard talking inside. He knocked, feeling another shiver running up his spine and was greeted by a sleepy but warm 'Come in'. As he opened the door he saw his brothers curled up close to each other seeking for warmth, illuminated by a small lamp on the bedside table.

"You okay, guys?", he asked, teeth clattering. "Yeah", came the short reply from Mikey, already back to nuzzling into Raph's neck, who sighed contently. The genius smiled. "I'll leave you two alone. Good night." He turned and was about to leave as he heard Raph ask: "The heater dead again?" Purple flexed his fingers, having already lost feeling in them and nodded before leaving.

His journey brought him to his master's room, stopping as he heard the soft breathing behind the shoji door. He was glad that at least his father could get his sleep, his thick fur fighting the cold successfully. Only Leo was left. Don's steps were heavy as he made his way over to the oldest. He didn't have to knock as the door was already open a bit, and he could hear breathing from inside. Donnie knocked his knuckles against the doorframe and received a shaky 'Hello…' in response.

He walked over to the leader's bed, saying: "The heater stopped working again. I'll go fix it." His own speech was interrupted by the clattering of his teeth. Leo noticed this and looked up. His blue eyes were shy as he asked: "Don't you wanna stay here. Raph and Mikey sleep in the same bed and it seems to work. Keeps them warm." Donnie blushed at the suggestion and damn, why did he blush?!

But his body felt like a ice cube and he was sighing in relieve as he was laying beside his brother, who was covering him in a thick blanket. It was warm and comfy and before Donnie drifted off he wrapped an arm around Leo's middle.

The older one was comforted by his smell and warmth. He fell asleep too.

Smiling.


	49. Dice

**A/N:** Ok, have some smut XD You surely won't mind! I hope I made this decent...

Prompt: Dice  
>Day: February 18th<br>Pairing: Leo/Donnie  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>As Donnie awoke, he felt warm and safe in his brother's arms, who was watching him through half closed eyes, content with the terrapin on his plastron. Leo scent was comforting and his limbs felt heavy, his body still exhausted. He felt like curling around the source of the warmth and just falling back to sleep. "Are you okay?", Leonardo's voice cut through the silence. Donnie looked at him, brow raised in question. "Why wouldn't I be?" A silence. Then: "It just felt like you haven't been happy for a long time now." Donnie cringed. He didn't want Leo to worry, so he told him: "No-… No I'm good."<p>

He felt a warm palm softly pet his head, coming to sit on his neck. And Donatello Hamato churred, the sound soft and waking up a instinct in Leo he hadn't known was there. He curled an arm possessively around the blushing smart turtle, holding him tight as he stroked his face and neck, milking chur after chur from him. The air was thick as Donnie nuzzled Leo' hand. "Don't lie to me", whispered the leader, thumbing Donnie's cheek, which was colored with a soft pink blush. The purple clad ninja released a shaky sigh as he admitted: "It's about April." It was spoken hesitantly and the blue ninja's gut churned. He really didn't want to hear his brother complaining that she didn't like him and all that shit. It wasn't like he was doing the same with Raph and Mikes. No, not at all.

Still he pressed on: "What about her?" "That's the problem. We haven't had spent time together lately. And somehow these", he paused, clearly in thought, "f-feelings kinda got weaker. Like not extremely, but I guess I realized that she likes Casey and damn, if it wasn't for the fact that he practically stole her away from under my nose, he is a great guy. Really."

Leo had perked up and really started listening at the 'I'm over her' part. Leo swallowed. "Is this good or bad?" He recoiled his hand, clenching it. The genius noticed and took it again, prying open white knuckled fingers. But Leo gave him a hard stare. "Women, remember. Don't play with me", the last part was hissed. Donnie stared as he saw Leo's desperate face and the dice had fallen in that moment.

The olive colored turtle inched forward until Leonardo's hands pressed against his shoulder, hindering him from getting any further. "Don't." It was almost pleading. But Donnie sat up, on top of his eldest brother and gently pushed away his hands, which were taken into his own. "Don't tell me what to do", murmured the lanky turtle. He slowly leaned down until he felt his brother's breath puff on his face gently.

Donatello had never kissed somebody before, and he was clumsy and awkward, but Leo didn't seem to mind as he sat up, pulling the genius into his lap. The katana wielder's lips were soft against his own and he felt his heart giving excited beats. Donnie wound his arms around Leo, pressing closer, who in turn rested his hands behind his brother's head, deepening the kiss. This felt amazing, Leo's toes curling as he tasted his sibling. This was what he had wanted and he was becoming addicted fast.

The lanky turtle churred again and this time Leo responded with a much deeper one that left Donnie shivering. They broke apart as the need to breath became overwhelming. Only now Donnie felt the cold on his body, the blanket having fallen off, and he was left with clattering teeth and a reminder that he had to repair the heating system. But he didn't want to leave yet. And suddenly he grew self conscious. Leo hadn't uttered a word yet, but was looking up at the towering boy with big blue eyes. And Donnie pecked his lips again and again, he ´just couldn't get enough of it. Leo started laughing as he kissed his cheek again and again.

"I'm sorry that I caused you pain", murmured Donnie against his lips as he was lowered onto his back, sinking into the mattress. Leo was staring down at him and kissed his neck affectionly, making the younger one giggle. "You're forgiven", grumbled the leader in a deep voice, which sent shiver's down his spine and made another chur erupt from his chest.

Suddenly Donnie felt teeth scraping across his skin and gasped. Again and again the forest green turtle nipped at the flawless skin, causing Donnie to moan and chur. Leo had trouble holding himself back, growling: "Oh, I love that sound." He answered his younger sibling in an octave deeper. Donatello could here the affection and desire in his voice and kissed him again, his tongue invading Leo's mouth. But the leader fought back, keeping him in check as he nipped at his lips playfully, the soft skin seeming to taste so good.

After the tongue battle was ended, Leo kissed down his throat and bit into his clavicle, licking at the angry red mark in apology before moving south again. He scratched his nails over the genius' plastron as Donnie fisted the sheets. Suddenly the room felt so hot, he even asked himself if they couldn't just stay warm like this.

Donnie's vision was swimming as he chanted his brother's name, who was painting wet stripes of salvia onto the plates on his stomach. Leo churred again, the vibrations traveling through Don. "Hach!", the smart one panted. "Leo, Leo, Leo, LEO!", the oldest had stilled between his legs and seemed to ask for permission from the panting mess that once was Don. The light colored turtle squirmed under his ministrations, his belly feeling like it was on fire and his dick painfully trapped in his plastron. Damn, he was horny and it was all Leo's fault.

He whimpered and nodded, arching his back and gasping for air as Leo licked over his slit, tongue flicking into it slightly as Donnie trashed around in the bed. This was so good! As Leo repeated the action, a chur was again ripped loose from Don. The leader blew his hot breath against his already slightly open slit and that did the trick. Donnie dropped down, relieved that his member wasn't pressed together anymore. As Leo looked at him, he licked over his palm and took his dick into a slightly calloused hand. Donnie almost came, waves of pleasure cursing through him.

He whimpered every time Leo let his thumb brush over the head and trust up into is hand. Donnie clenched his eyes shut and moaned as his sibling licked the head like a lollipop. Donatello knew he'd come soon and he felt his peak approaching. His insides clenched and he shivered as he came and painted his plastron white. His chest heaved with exhaustion as Leo milked him dry. How was his brother so good at this? Oh but he would repay him!

He pulled Leo on top of himself again and kissed him, his hand finding the leader's bulging slit and parting it. He felt the precum on his fingers and knew that Leo had been enjoying this as much as he himself. Their tongue's battled and the blue clad turtle churred as Donnie freed hid cook, pumping him, fist slick with his own pre. They broke the kiss and Leo trusted slowly into his hand, holding Don's gaze. Donnie rolled them over, Leo now under him, hard and waiting.

Donatello lowered himself until he had the leader's cock inches away from his mouth. His tested the waters by painting a wet stripe over the whole length of the pulsating shaft, which had the leader shuddering and moaning. Donnie did it again, now pressing his flat tongue against the small slit on the head. Leo's heart felt like it wanted to break free of his chest, thudding loudly in his ears. Purple wouldn't have to do much more to make blue cum. It wasn't an every day occurrence that your crush licked your cock after all. This combined with the fact that he only ever had his hand sent him over the edge as Donnie suckled sweetly on the tip, so Leo shot his whole load down his throat. But Donnie didn't recoil and took it all in his mouth, swallowing the bitter essence. Leo was panting hard and he tucked him and himself back in.

Falling next to Leo onto the bed, he was engulfed into strong arms. He couldn't have prepared himself for that, but a calm was settling in his body and he basked in his sibling's heat, the other one still coming down from his height.

"Wow", Leo breathed, "how do you know how to give head?" Donnie just shrugged, running his fingers threw the sticky substance on his plastron.

"I did my research", was the answer he got.

They didn't get out of bed until 11 a.m., but were excused again because of the heating problem, so there wasn't any training.

They spent the rest of their day snuggling and ignoring Raph and Mikey's knowing looks.


	50. Splinter

**A/N:** We're half way done! Only 50 days left :3 *old woman's voice* Time passes by so fast! Just something small today, because it's late and I'm so done. Imma go sleep now, bye!

Prompt: Splinter  
>Day: February 19th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey, Leo/Donnie  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Brown eyes observed the scene in front of him. The rat stroked his beard slowly, watching his sons interacting and enjoying themselves. The recent changes in Leonardo's and Donatello's relationship hadn't gone by unnoticed by him. And how could it when the two oldest weren't shy to show it. Knowing their father had accepted Raphael's and Michelangelo's coupling, he surely wouldn't mind them. And he didn't. The father of the four hadn't seen Leonardo smile like this in a long time, holding his smart sibling close and whispering sweet nothings to him.<p>

The genius had repaired the heater the day before and the lair was comfortably warm again. Still the two oldest were wrapped up in a blanket on the couch, watching their brothers play their video games. Splinter smiled as he saw Don kiss Leo softly on the cheek and his brother embraced him tighter, taking in his scent with every breath. The ninja master saw the purple banded turtle relax completely, also something he hadn't seen in a long time. He knew they were happy, content smiles on their face.

And if they were happy, he was happy.


	51. Cricket

**A/N: **Have some porn I guess…

Prompt: Cricket  
>Day: February 20th<br>Pairings: Raph/Mikey, Leo/Donnie  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

Warnings: Fingering, Rimming, Blowjobs and all the good stuff

* * *

><p>"Hachhhhngggg…" Donatello panted heavily, writing on the sheets of Leo's bed. He felt over stimulated and tingly, shivers jolting down his spine. The olive colored turtle churred loudly, not being able to hold back. His hips bucked up to meet Leo's movement. He shuddered as the leader softly kissed his tight, before starting to eat him out again. The blue clad turtle had his sibling spread before him, his thick digit embedded in his brother's opening, tongue occasionally moving in to lick the tight ring of muscle. He continued the teasing until Don started to beg for more. "Oh please! Hach ah!", a particular hard trust of his finger. He slowly pulled it out of a whining Donnie. "Nonono… Leo please", he pleaded, face flushed. The oldest hummed, pleased. The vibrations had Donnie moaning again. Leo's cock ached, and he took it in his hand, pumping himself a few times, but not enough to give him release.<p>

"Here", Leonardo moved on top of his brother, turning around and barely being ready as Donnie started to grip his hips and sucked on his cock, his lips engulfing the head. The katana wielder gripped his cheeks and spread them, plunging his tongue into the smart turtle, who in turn spasmed and churred around his dick. Donatello's own cock had been neglected before, but was now gripped in a calloused hand as the other one breached his hole again. The genius clenched around his brother's finger as he brushed a spot that had him seeing stars while the leaf green turtle licked his shaft, kissing the head and nibbling on his legs.

Donnie was now moving up and down on his thick member, Leo fucking his mouth slowly, enjoying the feeling of a tongue curving against him. He relaxed his throat as Leo went faster and deeper. Suddenly the finger in him sped up, hitting his spot dead on, furiously fucking him while Leo did the same with his face. As Donnie came he churred long and hard, the vibration's around his cock sending Leo over the edge too, who in turn left his finger in his boyfriend and pressed in harder. The younger one arched his back and sobbed as Leo lifted himself up and laid down, his cock painting stripe after stripe of cum and salvia on the lanky one and his finger still lazily fucking him.

"Good Leo-", muttered Donnie as the leader pulled his digit out, watching Donatello's opening, still relaxed and a mixture of lube and salvia dripping out onto the mattress as it clenched against the air. The blue clad ninja felt overheated, but still cuddled up against the other one.

"I take you like it?", asked Leo, sly smile on his face. Don nodded contently and drifted off.

* * *

><p>"Dude, they are like rabbits! Or crickets!", Mikey exclaimed as they went over to the couch, having listened to their brother's little romp. Raphael raised a brow. "Crickets?", he asked, amused by his smaller brother, who nodded furiously and started explaining. "Heard them churring? It's like the noise that crickets make. Just for turtles I guess." "Yeah right. Imma make ya chur good and hard." He raced a happy Mikey to his own bedroom.<p> 


	52. Turf

**A/N:** Sorry,I couldn't publish this yesterday because I had no internet, but you'll get the next one in a few minutes.

Prompt: Turf  
>Day: February 21st<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey, Leo/Donnie  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Karai practically flew over the rooftops, jumping great distances and landing gracefully each time. She came to a stop on a particular high building, looking at the four ninjas that stood on it. The girl had followed them often, and she knew that they were fully aware of that fact. Still, every time they showed up. But something had changed. They seemed different, she just couldn't figure it out right now. But she didn't need to think about it as the orange clad turtle kissed the red one full on the lips.<p>

Her face scrunched up in disgust. They were even more freaks than she had thought. Her eyes focused on Leonardo, squinting to see better. And she saw alright. Her jaw almost dropped as she saw the marks on the leader's neck, the bruises standing out in various shades of purple, blue and yellow. He shook her head. Donatello had done this, marked him. She just knew, it had to be him. She swallowed thickly, anger and pain throbbing in her chest.

He was taken.

Donatello had marked the proud leader as his turf and she felt sick to her stomach, almost throwing up. But she slowly stood up, knees shaky.

She was out.

The game was over.

And she already missed her playmate.


	53. Bubble

**A/N:** Here ya go! I had the time of my life yesterday night!

Prompt: Bubble  
>Day: February 22nd<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey moaned happily as he lowered himself into the bathtub. The bubbles around him parting to make room for his mate too as they both enjoyed the heat of the water. The air smelled completely like Raph, because they had used his Axe for the foam that was now coating the water. The youngest clan member inhaled deeply, feeling his muscles relax as Raphael started to massage his shoulders, the tension of the day leaving his system.<p>

He arched his neck, making room for the kisses of partner, who worked down his hands now. "God", Mikey whispered, "if you keep doing that Imma melt." But Raphael didn't stop, coating his body in warm water and soap as he slid down further himself, pressing his boyfriend against his plastron. He churred softly into his ear, nuzzling his head against the other one's. Mikey sighed happily, returning the calming sound of the chur.

"Heaven is a place on earth with you", Mikey giggled. Raphael chuckled. "Lana Del Ray?" The youngest nodded. "I like it. I know this isn't exactly your type of music, but I really like it. It kinda relaxes me. Gets me thinking. I love her voice. Reminds me of summer nights, you know, the warm one's when it's still light outside until eleven or so."

Raph hummed. "Yeah I get it. It's kinda da same thought. Ya know, Metallica has some nostalgic songs too. It ain't like I only listen to metall. I like Sia too, ya know? Or Lykke Li." Michelangelo smiled. "We really need to start listening music together. It will be glorious."

He giggled, a happy sound echoing in the bathroom.


	54. Surprise

**A/N:** Ughhh, I burnt myself with my fucking lighter while smoking .-. Way to go! BTW, what's it with me and writing porn lately?

Prompt: Surprise  
>Day: February 23rd<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey quirked an eyebrow, accepting the boy from Raphael in the hallway. The red clad ninja grinned evilly, but as he started to lift the lid, he was suddenly as red as his mask. Mikey peeked into the box, his jaw hanging slack. What?! A blush was quickly spreading over his face. "S-surprise…?", was the unsure, stuttered word that Raph brought over his lips. Mikey looked up, eyes wide and blue, the color sparkling in the artificial light.<p>

Slightly embarrassed he eyed the content of the box again. The small orange colored dildo seemed to stare back at him. This was a surprise alright. He scanned it with his eyes, the thing actually looking appealing. He touched the bottom, eyes widening as he found the switch and the thing started fucking vibrating. He grew hard under his shell, the temptation almost to much, eying the bottle of lube that was next to it.

Raph cleared his throat and got his attention, looking straight at him, still red faced. "I just thought- Ya know, we both know they did more than just jerk each other off. And ya seemed to think it was hot, but I guess yer not ready fer this, and honestly I don't think I am. But, just so ya can try on yer own if ya'd like. I mean, alone. Or else ya would have come ta me till now. But I'm fine with that. I-", he paused his rant, "I extra got a smaller one, 'cause I'm pretty sure you've never done that before and I didn't want ya to hurt yerself."

He made a slight waving motion and turned on his heels, ready to hightail out of this situation. But he felt a warm hand stopping him and looked over his shoulder. Mikey wore a soft smile on his face, kissing him softly and nuzzling into his neck. "Thanks. But I now you've got it from Casey." He pinched his tail lightly and Raph squeaked. The younger one lead his sibling into his room, shutting the door. "So wanna help me with this?"

The older one nodded eagerly, his body feeling hot. He kissed his mate, deepening it and fighting against his tongue while softly laying him onto his mattress. Mikey swallowed as he saw Raph taking out the toy while kissing down his neck. The orange banded ninja bucked his hips as Raphael's tongue trailed over his slit and he kissed his tights, nibbling on the soft flesh.

A chur broke out off his chest as heard Raph whisper: "Yer so beautiful. All spread out for me." His cook was freed by a strong but gentle hand and he choked on his spit as he felt Raph lick his entrance softly, starting to moan. "Raph-Raphie!", his tights trembled, falling further apart from the sensation. His sibling's tongue was licking his walls, having already relaxed the muscle, loosening him up. His breath hitched as Raph scrapped his teeth over the puckered hole while pulling his tongue out and he felt the cold air hit his backside.

Raphael's hands shook a little as he massaged his lover's legs and pulled out the bottle of lube. He let his palm glide over Mikey's lower plastron and his cock, another wave of heat traveling through the older one's body. The ninja uncapped the bottle, pouring some of the liquid onto the dildo. It was smaller than one of his fingers, so it wouldn't be too much. But it was long. He wanted a long one. He wanted Mikey to be able to feel it hitting his spot as long as he wanted it to.

Mikey looked at Raph, whose finger thoroughly coated his quivering hole, pink tint on his cheeks. Red pressed onto it a little, feeling the muscle part slightly. He pumped the dildo once to get it coated evenly and lined it up with Mikey's entrance. Michelangelo bit his lips as he felt the plastic slowly slide into him, the thing gentler than a finger. He shifted slightly as the head had slid in, having been pulled at by the strong muscle. Now it was easy play and he moaned and churred as Raph pushed it in a little farther.

The red one stopped, checking if everything was alright by looking at his face, but as he saw only pleasure he smiled. He twisted it a few times, shallowly trusting in and out of his lover, who whimpered in return. His member was already leaking precum and Raphael's own freed himself, but he ignored it in favor of pleasuring his boyfriend. He pushed it in fully in one fluid motion and Mikey groaned and churred louder, his body burning up. "Ahhh-hnng…", he felt breathless. It was so long he could almost feel it in his stomach. And it was pressing against something that brought him great pleasure.

His eyes rolled back into their sockets as Raph turned the toy on, the vibrations rocking through him. Mikey arched his back, squirming. This felt so good! He shakily battered Raph's hands away, who wanted to pull it out and trust in again. But the sea green turtle wanted him to enjoy himself too, he could see his cock, almost purple and leaking. His body felt like jelly, but he somehow managed to roll over on his hands and knees, presenting his butt to his brother, trusting into the air shakily.

Raph felt his mouth go dry as pressed his palm against the end that could still be seen, pushing it in a little more before gripping it firmly and pulling it out till only the tip was in. The small turtle shuddered as he clenched around the fake cock in him before trusting it in again. Raph was already palming his own cock furiously, trusting into his fist and imagined it was him in his little lover, that it was his cock that was fucking him.

"Mmmmhhhh… Tell me Raphie", He sat down on the bed, the thing sliding even deeper as he churred again and Raph responded in kind. He gripped the base from between his legs and started riding it. This was all it took for Raph and he came before Mikey could finish his sentence. Raph shuddered as he splashed his cum against Mikey's shell, bent the youngest turtle over his knee and gripping the vibrating dildo. "Ya want me to fuck ya deep and hard? Want it faster?" Mikey moaned in response, gripping the sheets as Raphael fucked him at a brutal pace. It didn't take long until he came with a muffled scream.

But Raph wasn't done with him yet and he pulled it out completely, watching his slightly gaping hole before sliding it back in to the hilt, repeating it until his brother was milked dry and he had enough of the teasing hole fluttering and clenching when nothing was filling it.


	55. Gift

**A/N:** Something sweet...

Prompt: Gift  
>Day: February 24th<br>Pairing: Leo/Don  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow", Donnie breathed. He carefully took the silver bracelet, examining it. It seemed to be made out of steel and Donatello's eyes widened as he recognized it. "Man, your first katana?" His boyfriend nodded, happy that Donnie liked it. It was indeed from his first sword, which he had broken in practice, but he had kept all of the pieces, almost knew that he could make something out of them. It was made out off three segments, now embracing Donnie's wrist. The plates had been adorned with a masterpiece of swirls carved into them.<p>

Leo was kissed fiercely by his younger mate, trailing his arms possessively over olive ones. Donnie was still much taller than Leo, but they could care less. The lanky turtle even had lifted him up at some point in the past. They broke apart as the need to breathe became to much, smiling at each other. It was still early, but they had training today, so Leo got back to drink his tea and Don his coffee.

They could always tell which flavor the other one had, tasting it from each other's lips.


	56. Dull

**A/N:** Sorry, I was too lazy to publish yesterday ;_;

Prompt: Dull  
>Day: February 25th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey, Leo/Donnie  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>A dull sound of footsteps echoed through the hallways of the lair as a sleepy Donatello made his way to the kitchen. He had stayed awake until three a.m. and was by no means ready for the day. But as always they had training and he dragged his body over to the table, where a tea drinking Leonardo and a sleeping Raphael sat. Mikey was doing his job as cook of the family and made breakfast, the smell almost waking him. Almost. He smiled gratefully at his youngest sibling as said turtle placed a steaming cup of coffee before his nose. Only as the liquid worked his magic he noticed Leo smiling at him and grinned back.<p>

Their feet brushed under the table and he wanted to melt right then and there. Right now everything was perfect. Everyone was here, safe and sound and happy. He heard Raph grunt his thanks as he woke up when a plate of toast was placed before his nose. The hothead took his mate's hand, squeezing it softly before letting his lips graze over his knuckles. The orange banded turtle smiled as he made his way back over to the counter. Raphael was most civil in the mornings, exchanging affection with their brother. It was after waking up but before being awake that his temper stayed in check and they could pretend that everything was just like in old times.

Donnie knew that Leo treasured these moments. When they didn't argue but talk. Mikey soon joined them and they ate in silence. After Raphael was done he yawned, scratching his neck and trying to stand up but failing and plopping down again. "Ugh", he groaned, "It's too early…" Mikey giggled as he laid his face on his crossed arms, wanting to sleep some more. Leo set down his cup and stood up, stretching his back and flexing his muscles, which Donnie found very appealing and his now awake mind just wanted shut down again, got to bed and cuddle up in Leonardo's arms.

As his leader passed him he received a short peck on the lips, leaving them tingly. "I'm gonna go meditating before training starts", he muttered and left the kitchen, walking silently over to the dojo. "Man Don, so completely over April?", asked Raphael and Mikey shot him a questioning look. Donnie shrugged. He hadn't really thought about her. "She's a great girl, but Casey isn't bad either. He can have her. I like Leo better."

Raphael chuckled. "Have I heard right? You didn't just say this! You chased her so long and now it's just over? C'mon, ya can't fool me!" Donnie just waved him off.

"Some things just aren't meant to be Raph…"


	57. Heart

**A/N:** I tried with this /(o.o)/ I hope you guys are still enjoying these little things :3

Prompt: Heart  
>Day: February 26th<br>Pairing: Leo/Donnie  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Leonardo liked to think that he had steeled his heart at least a little bit. He tried to keep it's beating calm in every situation, wanting to be the master of his whole body. But there were moments when he couldn't. When it grew uneven, too fast, skipped a beat, pulsated in his ears or his throat. Sometimes he just wanted to rip it out, the unruly muscle doing what it wanted.<p>

As his father decided his fate to be the leader his heart had made excited jumps, his pulse quickening and he felt like he could fly. His heart was light, free and young, not knowing about the dangers and enemies aboveground. That was before he had faced The Shredder or Karai, or before he had accounted Xever and his poisoning bite. Before everything went a little more crazy.

After he had seen the anger and cruelness in Shredder's eyes for the first time, his heart stopped, before beating like he was running a marathon. He felt icy and he couldn't avoid the man's stare, burning his insides up and making his chest clench with anxiety.

After he had come home with his brothers his heart had felt heavy, burdening him. He couldn't stand his ground against this monster. He would never be able to. It hurt his heart, the emotional pain making itself known in the much needed muscle. How should he be able to lead his brother's into a fight with this ninja army and their crazed leader? He had felt so helpless and grew sad more often.

Then he discovered that he had a crush on the genius of the clan and his heart was slowly warming up to the idea, giving excited beats when he saw the tall and lanky turtle. Every time the olive colored terrapin had smiled it would beat so loud he had thought that it could be heard to the big apple. But there had always been this nagging feeling, which held him back. Held his heart back.

As Donatello had kissed him for the first time, his heart was beating loud, hard but steady. It had a rhythm and he liked it. Couldn't get enough of it. As he had felt the younger one's arms exploring every inch of his body his breath had hitched, but his heart beat steady, always steady.

Just like now, with the second oldest curled up in his arms exhausted from training and patrol. The day had been long and Don's nights have always been short. But Leo's room was dark and cool, the atmosphere the best for sleeping.

But still, after all of that, Leo liked Don's heart better.

It always lulled him to sleep now.


	58. Pattern

**A/N:** Something short and fluffy :D

Prompt: Pattern  
>Day: February 27th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey, Leo/Donnie  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Raphael smiled lovingly as he traced the pattern of his mate's shell. They were all piled up on Leo's bed, since it was the biggest. On some days they just all wanted to sleep together and now was such a day. Tomorrow they had no training and it was late at night, but none of the turtles wanted to go to sleep yet. They were content just basking in each other's warmth.<p>

Donnie sighed as Leo worked the tension out of his muscles. The day had been long, patrol cold and training hard. But the siblings had managed and were cuddled up in a thick blanket. They always changed who slept in the middle so nobody had to feel left out. Today it was Mike and Don's turn and they enjoyed the attention from their mates as hands ghosted over their bodies and they snuggled closer together.

"Donnie", Raphael broke the silence with a soft whisper, "we're sorry fer leaving ya out when we took Leo to our room. We… hadn't known about yer anxiety back then. Or when Mikey and I left. And we're sorry. We'll never leave again, promise." Donatello nodded briefly, already being comforted by Raph's words and Leo's affectionate touch. He churred softly as Mikey slung an arm around his middle.

"S'fine now. I'm good. I'm happy. I shouldn't have cornered you guys back then." He looked over his shoulder and planted a soft kiss on Leo's lips. "I'm sorry I caused you pain." His neck was nuzzled by his oldest sibling.

Soon a symphony of churrs echoed in the small room.


	59. Gum

**A/N:** This is like, really short, but the next one is a bit longer and smuty XD And I got my first flame ever! Now I officialy write fanfiction

Prompt: Gum  
>Day: February 28th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey chewed happily on his bubble gum, almost tasting real cherries. He liked the cherry ones best. The red color never failed to make him think about his hotheaded sibling who was currently sparring with Leo. The two remaining turtles sat on the ground of the dojo, watching their respective lover. They cheered when their partner came out on top and winced in sympathy if he was pressed against the hard ground.<p>

For Raph and Leo it had started out as a normal sparring match, but spurred on by their mates' shouts it quickly developed into something primal and a battle of dominance. Each wanted to impress their boyfriend. Even Splinter came out of his study to watch, scratching his beard in thought. As long as his sons would stop when it was enough and weren't hurting each other he was happy that they wanted to impress, because that meant that they strived for something higher.

But Michelangelo's bubblegum annoyed him greatly.


	60. Print

**A/N:** So here's it! Smut warning XD!

Prompt: Print  
>Day: March 1st<br>Pairing: Leo/Don  
>Series: TMNT<p>

* * *

><p>Donnie scanned the blueprint. He chewed on his pencil as Leo watched him draw out the genius things over his shoulder. "What are you drawing?", asked the leader softly, kissing his neck. Donnie smiled and looked at him. "Love", was the simple reply. Leo raised a brow, maskless eyes roaming the paper. He was tired and his mind fuzzy, because the leader had just wanted to get Donnie into his bed, but the smart turtle seemed otherwise occupied.<p>

"When will you be done?" Donatello turned around with his chair, suddenly pulling Leo into his lap. After the oldest was over the shock of what just happened he was already kissed furiously by his younger sibling. His mouth was claimed by a swift tongue and his body grew hot as Donnie scraped their plastrons together and he moaned as the purple clad terrapin freed his swelling cock. Leo laid his head on the other turtle's shoulder as his dick was palmed in a strong hand. Meanwhile Donnie's other hand stroked his tail, a finger brushing under it and over his entrance.

His body shuddered in pleasure as Donnie applied a little more pressure, making him churr, before stopping. Leo whimpered. He felt a blush brightening his cheeks as a finger lingered at his lips, pressing in slightly and he opened up, Don's finger dipping inside. The tallest spread his legs, causing Leo to do the same and the hand that was on his cock before brushed over his hole again, now slick with precum. Don pressed in again enough for it to part a bit and Leo moaned at the sensation. He had always thought that he would do this to Donnie, but found that he liked it very much, his cock stiffening even more.

Don's churr echoed in the room as he fucked Leo's mouth with his fingers slowly, now doing the same with his ass. The intrusion was uncomfortable at first, but Leo didn't care as he heard Donnie grumble: "Oh, you like being filled by my fingers, don't you?" He stabbed both his hands into Leo's body harshly and Leo moaned and groaned around the digits. Don's voice was such a turn on right now, he had trouble to starve off his orgasm a little longer. He was shaken by his powerful orgasm as Donnie fucked him a lot faster, saying: "Yeah, that's it. Come for me Leo."

And damn he had come hard, spraying his load onto Don's plastron and was kissed by said genius after he had removed both his fingers.

In the end it was Donnie carrying Leo into their bed.


	61. Boat

**A/N:** I know these are kinda gettin' short but I'm not at home most of the time. I still write these everyday, but I'm getting kinda lazy with publishing, but I assure you, each day a new chapter/drabble is written!

Prompt: Boat  
>Day: March 2nd<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey sobbed as he clutched his pillow close to his watery eyes, the tears leaving tracks on his cheeks as they rolled down his face. Leo sent him a pitying look, raising a brow and trying not to laugh. The little one began full out crying now, his breath ragged and shallow. It was enough to scare Raph who came to the rescue, faster than Leo had ever seen him.<p>

"Mikey! Mikey what's wrong?!" Leo could tell that his hotheaded brother searched for signs of pain in his mate, looking him over until Mikey brought out: "Shift it! Your standing in front of the TV…Don't die please!" Now Raph was confused, not knowing what the other one was talking about until Leo pointed at the screen and he saw the boat sinking in the background. Suddenly he was jerked backwards, landing hard on the couch.

Startled he yelped as Michelangelo latched onto his arm, nails digging into his skin and the other one wailing miserably. "Uhhmmm", the older one looked around frantic, silently asking Leo for help. The other one just shrugged, not knowing what to do either. So the red clad turtle started to pet Mikey's hand awkwardly as Rose let Leonardo Di Caprio sink into the ocean. "O-Oh god! H-how can she e-even do that?!" He was almost hysteric now. Mikey was straddling his lap now, desperately trying to reassure Raph that 'he would never give him up!' and 'Deadpool help him! He'll go down too!'. And he began crying again.

In the end Raph was still confused as fuck, because what was his mate bubbling on about?!


	62. Ripe

**A/N:** Ok this was really hard to write ;_;

Prompt: Ripe  
>Day: March 3rd<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Finally they were ripe enough to eat! Mikey cheered loudly as he cut the bananas into little pieces. They never had milkshakes and he desperately wanted to try one. He brothers thought it was a good idea to start with one fruit only, so he started with bananas, because they seemed to be a good start. He hummed as he felt strong arms encircle his waist and he was drawn backward against another plastron.<p>

"Need help?", Raphael asked. Mikey sighed as he received a kiss on his head, basking in his mate's warmth. He shook his head lightly, going back to work as Raph started to nip on his neck. They weren't bothered by Donnie and Leo entering the kitchen. The two oldest watched as Mikey finished his new creation, bringing it over to the table and serving each of his siblings a glass.

They each took a sip and started gulping it down after the smooth liquid had first touched their taste buds. "Wow, Mikey! You've really outdone yourself with this", praised Don and the other turtles agreed, grinning at their blushing youngest.


	63. Kiss

**A/N:** Okay, this one was really fun to write!

Prompt: Kiss  
>Day: March 4th<br>Pairing: Leo/Donnie  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>It would be a lie to say that Leo and Donnie were big fans of PDA. Neither of them liked doing more than the occasional peck on the lips outside of the bedroom. It was a silent agreement between them, and they were content with it. But now let's take a closer look, shall we? You see, our two oldest turtles have different types of kisses, not just the romantic or French kiss. Oh no.<p>

But before we talk about their kisses, we wanna determine their locations first. So we're gonna start of with mouth to mouth. The concept seems to be simple to grasp, and before his first kiss, which he received from Leonardo by the way, he hadn't dwelled on it to much. Needles to say he was already collecting experience and variations from each new one. But let's start now!

So first, as nobody guessed, the peck. Simple, sweet and inviting, Donnie had used it to lure Leo into a relationship with him, which worked out just fine if I may say so. But it had already been like a jolt of electricity for Leo, almost paralyzing him. Thank god Don and his talented tongue could melt the ice, if ya know what I mean.

Which leads us to a small kiss, because first things first, that's why. These small kisses were like honey, still sweet but thicker and the perfect workout for them lazy lips. They liked to work out. Very much. But they soon, like seconds after, got into the more acrobatic bits. And if I say acrobatic I mean battling tongues curling around each other. And BAMMMM! Transition!

Leo liked Donnie's tongue, the little pink muscle delightening his own and his cock, because damn, Donnie could give head like a pro if ya asked Leo. By the way, don't ask him that when the other's are around, he wouldn't admit! He liked the smoothness and how it got his knees weak, the taller turtle almost always guiding him over to the bed afterwards. Basically one could say that Donnie could kiss and use that tongue the right way. Donnie admitted already that Leo wasn't bad either.

But dear readers, as you all now a turtle can kiss other parts of a turtle. Like the neck for example. Leo likes to bite and Donnie always looks like he's been attacked by a group of zombies the next morning, the bruises purple and blue, sometimes even brownish red stood out against his skin and the first time Splinter had seen he had made Leonardo train longer because he had thought that the leader had too much energy that he vented on Donnie. Well he did have too much, but Donnie enjoyed his venting, moaning and churring all the time.

Clavicles were Don's favorite thing to sink his teeth into. Leo's stood out like blades, thick skin curving over thicker bone, the perfect place to nibble and kiss. Once he bit so hard he drew blood, already wanting to look up and check if Leo was okay, but before he could lift his head Leo was already groaning, enjoying the pain that spread through his whole body. And Don liked the taste of blood, lapping it up carefully as it pooled out of the wound.

Shoulders were just made for hikeys, don't ya think so? Leo likes to embrace Donnie from behind and nip at his shoulder blade, blowing against his neck and laying his head on top of his creation.

Or the length of Donnie's fingers, or his hand and palm in general. Sometimes the genius wondered if Leo had timetravelled into the 21st century. He could be pretty oldfashioned, like kissing his hand or knuckles, palm, anything! Not that Don complained thought.

Plastron was generally just left out, see no sensation, but that just gets us to a good part again! Thighs! Soft flesh stretched over steel like muscles, a twitching tail in between and the view, oh don't get me started on the view, where else you can _kiss _and _lick_… And these were bruises hardly ever worn, but if they were, they were always big and angry, Donnie showing them off on his long legs.

Welp, and last but not least, toes. Honestly, they just kissed each other's feet occasionally when removing the other's wrappings around them, caressing calves and what not.

All in all one could say it was pretty hot to see the two make out in general.


	64. Pipe

**A/N:** Lol, anyone still reading this?

Prompt: Pipe  
>Day: March 5th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey loved hi home in the sewers of New York. Why? Because he loved to skate, rushing through the underground and doing various stunts. And why skate a half pipe, when you can skate a sewer pipe? Exactly, you don't. And that's why Mikey and Raph were currently skating through the tunnels, their brothers left behind in the lair. It was even more fun if someone was with him and Raph too was an excellent skater, spinning in the air and what not.<p>

Leo was more on the faster side, not caring for fancy jumps or tricks, he just wanted to outrun something or someone. Said it was beneficial or something Mikey can't quiet remember. Donnie just didn't do it very often, clearly not interested in becoming better in the subject, as it left out some of his favorite equations . Bullshit.

Mikey jumped down the abandoned stairs, but suddenly lost his footing on the board, and with it his balance, coming down hard. He gritted his teeth as pain soared through his ankle, tears springing to his eyes almost instantly, almost as fast as Raph was already by his side again, cursing and holding him close, checking for other injuries first. As he found none the older one breathed a sigh of relieve, until he saw the now swollen, angry purple bruising on his mate's foot.

Mikey whimpered as he touched it carefully and yelped in surprise as he was lifted against his brother's chest. "Great. Just what we needed…", grumbled Raph, carrying the injured turtle threw the tunnels. "Sorry…", apologized Mikey, mask wet with tears. Raphael sighed again, holding his sibling closer. "It ain't yer fault."

Mikey didn't argue.


	65. Pollution

**A/N:** ...

Prompt: Pollution  
>Day: March 6th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey's mind was clouded after he woke up, the drugs he was on strong and numbing almost his whole body. Donnie had to give him strong painkillers, his foot now wrapped in thick bandages. He was drifting in and out of consciousness, not quiet able to sleep and not able to stay awake. He couldn't even form words anymore and was grateful when Raph placed a bottle of water against his lips, carefully tipping it forward in order to get at least a little bit of liquid into the tired looking creature in front of him.<p>

Mikey sighed as the cold water soothed his dry throat, having not had much to drink. He felt like he was burning up and looked at Raphael drowsily, smiling lightly as his sibling placed a wet rag on his forehead, the pleasant cold cooling him down a bit. He worked his jaw tiredly, his eyes closing again, but not before Raph could give him his medicine. He felt so weak, the things hard to swallow and even harder to keep do. He wanted to thank his hothead, but couldn't even think straight, his mind thick and great evidence of pollution.

The others had visited his bedside often, but he didn't even know if he was in his room or Donnie's lab or wherever. The world seemed to stand still, his vision only foggy and no noise around him. As he finally could go to sleep, he was relieved, his last conscious thought. It felt like he hadn't slept in so long and as he felt Raph lay down next to him, softly kissing his temple and settling in for the night, he felt a bit better.


	66. Secret

**A/N:** So some people still read my shit :D Wow, I'm honered, and for the guys who don't like the Leo/Don, that's why the pairings are always mentioned above^^

Prompt: Secret  
>Day: March 7th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey, Leo/Don  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey knew something was wrong as Donnie looked at him with big, tired eyes, his own scanning the room and seeing Leo stand behind the genius, rubbing soothing circles on his shoulder while Raph was at his side. Donnie looked really small, hunched over on his chair as he checked his ankle, brows knitted together in frustration. Mikey winced as his sibling carefully unwrapped the bandage, revealing as still purple and sickly green ankle.<p>

He squeezed Raphael's hand as tears immediately rushed to his baby blue eyes, the liquid already running over his cheeks as the doctor of the clan twisted it slightly to get a look at the other side. Donatello sighed as he carefully rewrapped the joint after applying a cooling cream. "Why's it still so bad Don? Shouldn't it already like, be almost done with healing?", asked the youngest. Donnie seemed troubled and avoided eye contact, looking at his other siblings, silently telling them something the sea green ninja didn't get.

It was kept secret from him. It was already late, but he was far from tired, had laid in bed all week, suspended from training and patrol. He had energy to spend dammit! But despite his protest Raphael just kissed him and told him to sleep while Leo and Donnie left. Leave it to his bros to make him feel left out again… Good job! He huffed angrily as Raphael just snuggled closer, clearly worried, but didn't say anything. Mikey was confused and sad, his brother didn't think it was necessary to even give him a clue of what could be wrong. And Raphael was never the one snuggling closer.

Something was so terribly wrong and the rest of the week he was treated like glass, being carried around as he had grown impatient from just laying around like a vegetable.

Oh he would get them to spill, just wait you guys!


	67. Lie

**A/N:** Haha, nope, Donnie's not pregnant XD

Prompt: Lie  
>Day: March 8th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>As Mikey opened his eyes the first thing he did was moaning in unbearable pain. The painkillers had stopped working completely, leaving the hot and stinging sensation to travel up his leg freely. He felt Raph shift next to him on the bed, only now noticing that he was in his own room. The youngest tried to lift his leg, only to fail and whimper at the hot feeling in his ankle. What was wrong with this damn thing?! It was definitely not fucking normal for even a broken ankle.<p>

So here he laid, breathless and panting without even moving an inch, which sooner or later woke Raphael up, who pried his eyes open, eying the clock on the bedside table. As he saw 5:27 glare back at him, the hotheaded ninja plopped back down, grumbling a almost inaudible '´Morning…'. Only as his own foot brushed Mikey's and the younger one realized a strangled cry his mate realized his poor state.

"Shit!", hissed Raphael, sitting upright again and scrambling out of the warm bed, vibrant green eyes full of worry and searching until he spotted the bottle of strong medication. He opened it, taking two pills out off it and handing them over to Mikey, bringing him a glass of water to help him swallow. After the sea green turtle had downed the drugs that seemed to take immediate effect, he relaxed visibly. Meanwhile Raph was already in bed again, fucking cuddling up against him, and what was happening, because Raphael never cuddled or clinged!

The younger turtle glanced over at his mate, who had started kissing his shoulder, and shrugged it softly, making the other one look up. Mikey sighed hard: "Okay…, so what's going on? I know this is much worse than expected, but what exactly is wrong with my ankle?" The youngest of the clan eyed his sibling expectantly, who avoided his gaze like a plague. Mikey knew that he was excluded from the 'Don't let Mikey know even thought it's his ankle like what the hell?!'-circle and it hurt a lot worse than his ankle.

"Nothing", Raph mumbled, slowly driving Mikey mad with the lies he seemed to receive. "Then why", Michelangelo huffed out, "won't it heal god dammit!?" Raphael flinched slightly, taking aback from his brother's unusual behavior. Mikey insides felt like they were burning up. He felt betrayed!

But as Raph opened his mouth to speak, Mikey interrupted him: "Get out." Raphael's eyes grew wide: "W-What…", he whispered, not trusting his hearing. But Mikey was angry and was showing it by pointing at said entrance, voice cold as he said: "You can come in again when you tell me the truth. I don't want your lies. Not even one of them." Raphael threw his arms in the air, exclaiming: "This is bullshit!", but he got no answer. Only an angry stare and he felt defeated, dragging his body out of his boyfriend's room, leaving the now cooling turtle alone with his thoughts.


	68. Camouflage

**A/N:** Unf, yeah, ya gonna know what happened now XD

Prompt: Camouflage  
>Day: March 9th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>"We gotta tell him", Raph concluded, eyes heavy and head propped up on his palm, before coming to lie on his arms. He groaned at the task at hand. They had gone throw every excuse for not telling the youngest what was wrong, but they seemed to be stuck, so somebody had to tell him. Well, what was wrong? 'Oh, when you fell not only your ankle was completely crushed, no, yer muscles got squashed into the mix of bloody hell too! And we kinda don't know how to get 'em out, so it's gonna take a good while! Maybe it'll hurt fer yer whole life, but mehh, no biggy!'.<p>

Hell no.

Mikey would go insane from bed rest, he was already becoming difficult to handle and the other brother's didn't know what to do! Master Splinter had suggested to tell him from the first day on, but had give them the choice and they had refused, but Mikey had caught up and knew that something was wrong.

Oh this was going to be hard, Raphael thought as he stood up heavily, heading to his mate's room while Leo and Don shot him pitiful glances.

He knocked softly.

They had thought it had been camouflaged well. Yeah, well my ass!


	69. Rain

**A/N:** Ok .-. Fanfiction wouldn't let me update so now you get three chapters ... Not my fault ^^

Prompt: Rain  
>Day: March 10th<br>Pairing: Leo/Donnie, Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Donatello shivered as the cold droplets of rain rolled down his shoulders. The night was cold and the wind howling, his leader and lover over viewing the streets in the district, watching out for some gang activity or the foot. But the scum of the city seemed to get what Leonardo stubbornly ignored in favor of having patrol: It was pouring outside, big fat droplets of rain crashing down on the roof under their feet. Donnie could see his mate shiver, but the oldest stayed put.<p>

It was just the two of them, Raph having stayed at home to give Mikey some company, watching a movie and playing games and what not, and to be honest, Donnie would have rather stayed with the two youngest. But here he was, somewhere in New York, teeth clattering and feet shuffling on the ground, desperately rubbing at his arms in a pathetic attempt to stay warm. He looked up as he saw the blue banded turtle approach him, soaking wet himself.

"Nothing", he sighed, taking Donnie's shaking hand in his own and leading him to the shelter on the roof where he planned to stay and try to warm up. Once in the wooden cabin Donnie sat down in front of a shelf, sorting through various items until he found a few towels and a blanket. Throwing a fluffy one over to Leo, who was refusing to sit down, he rubbed himself dry, putting away the now wet cloth and wrapping himself into a blanket burrito. He sniffed and groaned, his nose running and he could feel a sneeze that wanted to burst out of him. Great, he just couldn't avoid a cold, could he?

Leo eyed his boyfriend as he finally sneezed loudly, wincing as he saw his taller sibling body shudder. He had smelled the rain long before it had started, but still wanted to go out. Now he could hit himself for letting Donnie get sick. The katana wielder knew his brother didn't really cope well with being sick. After he had finished drying himself of, he finally sat down next to a sleepy and cold Donnie, snuggling into his side, wrapping the blanket around both of them.

Donnie grumbled something that sounded a lot like 'This is your fault…' and Leo knew it was, but Donnie would get over it in some time and then the leader would make it up to him.


	70. Safari

**A/N:** Haha, nothing to say..., but Raph still smokes for all who are wondering, just not so much anymore ^^

Prompt: Safari  
>Day: March 11th<br>Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey giggled as he watched the giraffe baby stumble over its own feet. He loved this program! It was just like going on a safari! He was wrapped in a warm blanket on the couch next to Raph, who had finally worked up the nerve to tell him what's exactly wrong with his ankle. Raphael seemed like a big mess, confessing the true nature of the injury, but it could be worse. Now he was just tired, warm and ready for a good night of sleep. He smiled as he felt Raphael's arm squeeze his waist lightly, a small yawn escaping his boyfriend. Mikey nuzzled into his neck, inhaling Raph's strong scent.<p>

Raphael on the other hand was tired himself, but he still lifted Mikey off of the couch and made his way over to the younger one's room, gently laying the almost sleeping turtle down on the bed, minding the messy floor. Raph was happy that the pressure in his chest, caused by lying to Mikey, was finally relieved. And the jokester had seemed to take the news much better than expected, which should be soothing. It was, and Raph was tired and just wanted to sleep, still his body had other plans and just refused to shut down.

He looked down at his twitching hand. He craved a cigarette, glancing down the hallway after he had walked out of Mikey's room. Just because he told Splinter he wouldn't do it anymore didn't mean that he kept this promise. It was like these things were calling him, and he came like a dog. Obeying these things. He huffed as he crammed around in his room, taking the pack of cancer sticks and his lighter and leaving the lair, walking into another tunnel system, far away from his home.

He lit it up and watched the angry red glow in the dark tunnel, taking a drag and filling his lungs with the now pleasant smoke. It somehow reminded him of Casey, and fuck, how come they hadn't seen each other in so long. Neither him nor April, both being busy with school, Casey with not failing all of his classes and April trying to get a bit better in general and with general he meant math.

Somehow he was glad that April hadn't been around for so long now. It just would have disturbed Leo and Don now that they were together, and Raph didn't want that to happen. Donnie had tried with the red head, he really did and would have been the excellent boyfriend. And now he was, just for another person, who did the same for Don. And it made Raph damn happy that Donnie wasn't trying anymore with the girl, for Leo's and his own sake. What Don and Leo had was special now, and Raph had a feeling that this would have never been able to be with April.

He finished with a last lungful and made his way back, crawling into bed with Mikey.


	71. Border

**A/N:** This makes me really sad ;_;

Prompt: Border  
>Day: March 12th<br>Pairing: Leo/Donnie  
>Series: TMNT 2012<p>

* * *

><p>The ninja turtles had always been a small species, but with only one member left life was lonely and tiring. Having shouldered the responsibility for his brother his whole life, it was strange and grey without them, the light in his life gone. He was left to wander alone through the deserted towns and crammed streets, the air thick and a unhealthy tint of red dust could be seen in it. Where it came from, he didn't know and probably would never. His limbs ached from his long walk, his legs giving out on the small dusty space between the remaining of the tall building that once stood there, the chunks of concrete having buried his precious brothers. Tears freely slid down his face, scarred cheekbones glistening in the evening sun, wet with his feelings.<p>

He drew the kanto from his belt, carving another line into the piece of a wall. Now it were 17. 17 years his brothers had been dead now, leaving nothing but a broken leader behind, with no family and no team to lead. With no energy left. A thing without spirit and soul, without destination. He coughed as the wind blew some of the smoky and dusty air into his nostrils, the second lid over his eyes shutting in order to spare him the trouble of washing the clouded, dead looking irises out.

Every year he came here in order to remember and honor his brother, fallen warriors in a war that had long since ended. They had lost, but if he was honest, they never had a chance, but still wanted to change something. Not that he needed to be bound to a place to remember. No, the bad memories never left, the screams and cracks of shells always present in his ear, the silent body of Donatello lying beneath some scrap. He hadn't even screamed.

_Donnie hadn't even screamed for god's sake!_

The genius had died a fast dead, but his other brother… he didn't know. He never got to see their bodies, only Donnie's and he wished he had just stayed put, not trying to lift the pieces away, because all he was able to find was puddle of Donatello smeared on the ground, head cracked open and almost unrecognizable, organs squeezed until they had ripped and where dripping out of his carapace, slowly creating a bloody puddle on the ground beneath Leo's feet.

And Leonardo had screamed. Screamed his lungs out, screamed his throat hoarse. His beloved mate had died in such a horrible way, and he couldn't even burry him properly.

Tears dripped onto the dry ground as he lifted his heavy bones off of it, stepping over some big chunks and climbing a small hill made of them.

He never said goodbye. It would surely be more gruesome now then before, so much time having passed, the bodies surely almost complete skeletal. And they were. He found Don first, as he had completely memorized his location. His was just a bunch of cracked bones, but this was Donnie, sweet sweet Donnie, who had always worried about them and had loved him in everyway possible. And despite his nausea as he looked at the genius' remains, he kneeled down and brushed a palm over a cracked of piece of shell, almost throwing up as he sprang to his feet again, holding his breath and focusing on not throwing up, even if he didn't know what he still could throw up.

Leo had once been muscled and well build, a strong creature. Know his bone could be seen everywhere, his body almost not able to support himself with how thin he had gotten, not eating for days or weeks until he couldn't even stand up anymore. He looked down one last time, tears streaming down his face again as he croaked out: "I miss you Donnie, more than you could ever imagine. I love you. I always will and I'm so sorry for what happened…" His voice broke after the last word, overthrown and betrayed by his own feelings. Somehow he managed to carry on.

It took hours to find them. He had almost given up, until he saw a bone prodding out of the concrete plates. His heart almost stopped. It was broken in half, and as he slowly crept closer he could make out the other part of the foot, completely destroyed and crumbled bone. He almost didn't dare to look, but when he did his body started trembling.

There were his two youngest brothers. Bones completely entangled but arranged in the form of a comforting embrace, the smaller skeleton's head turned a bit to the side, looking at the other's face. Raphael had held Mikey in their last moments together. He had comforted the youngest, who knew they'd die now, his own shell having been crushed, his arms broken, but he had stayed strong for his mate. Leo was sure he had been.

And he was so proud of Raphael.

* * *

><p>He fell to his knee's again, clawing at the ground and howling out his agony into the cold night wind. He felt his empty stomach clench and his vision started blurring. He knew he'd die now, he hadn't eaten in days, not drunk in days, and the search for his lost sibling's corpses had taken away his last strength as the world darkened around Leonardo Hamato, last member of the clan that now wasn't anymore.<p>

As Leo woke up he gasped for air, feeling cool hands on his tear streaked cheeks, fat droplets of the liquid still running down his beak. As he looked up, he saw Donnie, tired eyes filled with concern and Leo was confused. Donnie was dead, the border between dream and reality still not clear. He was cradled in the tallest turtle's arms, the genius' of the clan trying his best to calm the almost hysteric and disbelieving turtle down. "Shh", Donnie kissed the top of his head, feeling Leo shiver as the leader had his arm in a dead grip. "It was just a dream Leo", he soothed, but the blue clad ninja was still terrified of a reality that didn't exist.

Only slowly Donnie was able to get Leo to lie back down with him, snuggling into Don's plastron. "You're alive. You're whole", Leo said in a low voice, and now Donnie knew what this was all about. "Mikey and Raph?", he asked lowly. Donnie kissed him, this time full on the lips, and Leo melted in his arms. "They're safe. They're asleep. It's late, you still need to get some shut eye. Sleep now. We're all still here."

Leo was still shaken as it had been a very vivid dream, but it was over now, and in the morning he woke up wrapped in his mate's arms.


End file.
